My Enemy My Brother
by HowlynMad
Summary: The closer Data gets to Lore's secret, the closer the Enterprise comes to danger. How long before he turns on his brother? Lore angst/anger, strained brotherly relationship, and some Wesley bashing. New Chapter plus Chapter 2 revision.
1. Chapter 1

**My Enemy, My Brother**

_Captain's log, stardate 41242. last assignment has taken us into the remote Omicron Theta star system, home of our android crewmember Lieutenant Commander Data. Although we are due at our next assignment, I have decided to increase velocity towarp eight to visit Data's homeplanet for a few hours in thehopes of unraveling some of themystery of his beginnings._

The atmosphere on the bridge was one of anticipation. It had been many years since a Starfleet vessel had had the opportunity to venture into the Omicron Theta system. It's remote location at the far edge of the Crab Nebula meant that there was little space traffic through the region, which, was exactly why the scientists of the Omicron Theta colony chose it.

They were comprised of an eclectic assortment of fringe scientists that were not only noteworthy for their extreme theories but for their general lack of respect for authority. They had chosen to "go off the grid" to pursue their individual interests without what they deemed to be interference from either Starfleet or the scientific community. More than likely, their experiments had been deemed of questionable merit. Possibly even considered dangerous but there was always someone willing to fund such projects on the small chance they might succeed and bring either fame or fortune.

Geordi looked up at Commander Riker. "Sir, we are now twenty minutes from Omicron Theta..." he turned back to the console and confirmed the reading, "Mark."

Picard nodded absently to his First.

Commander Riker intoned, "Stand by for subwarp; head for standard orbit of B448." Riker came to stand next to his Captain, "Wonder why Data hasn't come up?"

Picard smiled lightly, "He said he wanted to be alone. Perhaps it's a bigger moment for him than we thought." The Captain turned to the young ensign at the helm, "If he needs a formal invitation... Mister Crusher, you do the honors."

The gangly youth stood abruptly and bolted to the turbolift. His smile blazed, "Yes, Sir!"

"Walk, Mister Crusher," the captain admonished. Had he ever been so young and eager?

The youth's expression fell to an embarrassed grin, "Yes, sir."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lieutenant Commander Data's quarters were spartan. He had chosen to keep the walls, white and the décor, beige. It wasn't that he preferred the bland colors but that he simply didn't have a preference at all. His development wasn't at a stage that he was concerned with such trivialities. No, he had other, more important things, to explore. There were few pieces of furniture other than a large desk system that housed a sophisticated computer terminal and a few projects, on which, he was currently working.

The walls were bare except for a small mirror that the android now stood before, watching himself intently. His current exploration of the human condition held him riveted. His face scrunched up and his mouth opened, "AHH, ahh, CHOO." He cocked his head slightly to the right. "That is not quite right," he instructed his reflection. "AHH, AHHH, CHOO!" A small crease appeared on his forehead. He opened his mouth again but the door chime stalled his next attempt. "Come in."

Wesley Crusher charged into his Commander and friend's quarters excitedly, "Data!..."

"AHH, AHHHH, CHOOOOO."

The Ensign stopped up short, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Sneezing," Data replied, simply.

Now Wesley was completely mystified. The android had a way of confusing even the simplest of situations. "Do you have a cold?"

Data turned around and faced the youth, "A cold what?"

Wesley stifled a grin, sometimes, it was hard to remember that Data hadn't mastered humor, some of the things he said were hysterical. "It's a disease my mother says people used to get. It made them sneeze."

"Ah, yes," Data nodded. "But humans still sneeze for other reasons and I cannot seem to do it right." "Please observe. AHH, AHH, CHOOOO."

"Um, well, maybe it sounds artificial because it is?" Wesley offered. "Anyway, how can you be practicing sneezing when you're arriving for the first time at your home planet? Aren't you interested in that?"

"More than interested. Fascinated. One might say agog. But I find sneezing interesting also," the android answered dispassionately.

"Maybe you should save sneezing for later?" Wesley offered with a smile.

"Agreed." With a nod of the head, Data headed towards the bridge and a fateful meeting with someone that would change his life forever.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"We're in standard orbit, Captain." Geordi turned to the viewer, "Not a very hospitable looking place is it," he nodded at the brownish mass.

Tasha looked over her console, "Confirming Class M readings but the sensors aren't showing any life readings." She frowned, "None Sir, not even vegetation."

The Captain stood and walked towards the wall screen. "Strange. The cruiser that found Data reported farmland here." From what they could see, the surface looked utterly barren... desolate.

The turbolift door opened with a whoosh. Data and Wesley emerged at a brisk pace. Riker smiled, "Mister Data, would you like to take the helm?"

No, thank you, Sir." Everyone turned to look at the android crew member. Data walked forward, staring at the viewer. The planet filled the screen before him. His expression remained placid. He turned back, taking a seat in the command area.

Riker motioned to Wesley to take the helm. "I'm surprised. I thought you'd want to be out in front on this."

"I believe, I would like to... contemplate for a moment."

Picard walked up behind Geordi, "Continue on into close parking orbit."

"Aye, sir."

"I could say, home sweet home, Sir," Data offered. "If I understood how the word sweet applies."

"It usually refers to memories. You have good memories that make you nostalgic for home." Picard watched his mechanical crew member for a sign that he understood. "Make sense?"

"But usually one's own memories," Riker offered. "Do the memories you were given include farmlands?"

Data cocked his head, "Affirmative Sir, Turning soil, seeding, harvesting but the colony's principal interest was scientific. The farms were for self-sufficiency sake."

"Yes, there was quite a collection of scientists there, some even quite infamous," Picard noted.

"Data, I don't understand how you can hold the memories of four hundred eleven people," Tasha asked. "If that means every experience, every day they lived..."

"It does not, unfortunately. It means only some of the knowledge they had accumulated. Actually, I am quite deficient in some basic human information. Sneezing, for example."

"Sneezing?" Picard questioned.

Wesley snickered lightly then turned pink when the captain gave him a look.

"Sir, we've reached close parking orbit," Geordi stated.

"Mister Riker, assemble your away team." Picard looked around the bridge. "This is an exciting moment for you, Commander Data. I'm tempted to lead the away team down myself," Picard smiled at him. "Except my first officer would most certainly object..."

"How would Starfleet judge me if I didn't, sir? An entire colony disappeared down there." Riker gestured around the bridge, "Mister Worf, Mister LaForge, Lt. Yar, you're with us."

"You have no memory at all of what happened to them?" Worf growled at Data.

"My final memory is of great danger, something sudden and not understood... then nothing. The colonists were gone."

As they entered the turbolift, Picard called out, "Welcome home, Mister Data."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A shimmering light like millions of flickering fireflies swirled and danced in a circle on the ground before coalescing into the away team. Each member was highly trained for surface missions to alien worlds and each quickly went into action before the last glitter faded.

Lt. Worf began scouting the perimeter of their landing site, looking for anything that could present a danger to the team. Lt. Yar pulled the tricorder from her belt and began a scan of the surface, checking temperature, atmospheric content and the like. Geordi kneelt down and scooped up a handful of soil, his visor breaking down it constituents. They were a crew to be proud of, thought Riker.

"Recording signal now locked onto the Enterprise, Sir.

Riker looked across the barren landscape. There were the skeletons of trees and other plant-life but they were all brittle and gray. He reached out and snapped a small branch between his fingers. "It doesn't look like anything grows here. At least, not anymore."

"The soil's completely lifeless, Commander. No microbes, nothing."

"How is that possible? This is the exact position listed in the Tripoli log," he turned to Data. "Do you recognize anything?"

"The land contours are familiar, Sir. Topographically, this is the correct area."

Geordi crumbled the soil in his fingers then brought it to his nose. "Dead." He let the particles fall between his fingers like sand. "Completely dead."

"This was once rich soil but now..."

Riker turned. "How do you know?"

"There's still plant cellulose in the soil but it's not recent. I would guess that it's been twenty to thirty years since there was any organic material added to this soil."

"I was discovered twenty six years ago," Data offered.

It was an ominous reminder.

"The Tripoli log stated that all plant life appeared brown and "dormant." They just assumed it was normal for that season."

"Nothing normal about this," Geordi offered.

Data looked out across the rocky crag to the West. "I believe I see something." He began walking toward a narrow ledge leading down into a depression. "Twenty meters in this direction, sir."

Riker nodded, "Let's take a look, shall we?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As they trekked down the path, Lt. Yar walked along side Data. "Any idea at all why you were given the colonists' memories. I mean, is that normal?"

"I am afraid I do not have the proper context for what would be considered normal in this situation." Data stopped up short.

"What is it?" Tasha peered around his shoulder.

A small rectangular depression was visible in the rock. The away team crowded around it, trying to get a better look. "This is where the cruiser's landing party found the signaling device that had led them to the planet." He walked over to a flattened slab of rock, "And they found me lying there, sir."

"You were just lying out in the open? No protection... no instructions?"

Data shook his head, "Only a layer of dust." The android laid his hand on the stone. If he had been human, the gesture would have seemed wistful.

"This is underwhelming," Worf noted in his gruff tones.

Data blew the dust from his hand, "I tend to agree."

Geordi walked around the rock, viewing it from every side. "But that can't be the extent of it. How can we solve the mystery with just a rock and a planet full of dust?"

"What is the first thing you remember, Data?"

The android canted his head, "Opening my eyes and finding myself looking into the eyes of the Tripoli landing party, sir. They believed that the signal device sensed their presence, and activated me.

Tasha stood next to Data. "Then this very spot was your birthplace..."

"But not at all like a human birth. I knew immediately how to speak, who I was, where I was... and I had the colonist's memories."

"You were born and became fully self-aware at the same instant!"

"I had no idea that was unusual, of course."

"I think I've got it, Sir! I understand what happened." Geordi moved around to the rock face behind where Data was found, laid out. He touched the side of his visor and examined the stone face carefully. "It's really very cleverly concealed to make this appear like a natural hollow in the terrain. But it was done hurriedly... as if to hide something."

"Yes, that makes sense. There was a sense of urgency, even panic amongst the colonists. It was this fear of being discovered that led to their storing information in me. More memories are becoming accessible, this is fascinating. Please continue."

Geordi ran his hand along the surface of the stone, "Right here, there's an impression." He pushed his finger along the imperfection. There was a whir and a click as the wall shuddered opened, revealing a tunnel. A series of lights began flashing on, one by one.

Worf stepped forward, his phaser in hand.

Tasha pointed her tricorder towards the opening, "No life signs in there, either."

The away team looked to Commander Riker. "I don't think we can turn back now." Riker nodded to Worf and Tasha. Tasha belted her tricorder and put her phaser in hand. They flanked the team as they moved forward. "Everyone watch yourselves. We don't know what to expect."

The corridor curved to the right as they walked. The incline indicating that they were slowly moving downwards. The walls were smooth, too smooth to be a natural occurrence. Someone had constructed the tunnel and whatever lay beyond. As they rounded another bend, the tunnel dead-ended in a sliding metal door. There was a standard looking sensor plate on the wall next to it.

"Data, would you do the honors." Riker gestured him forward.

The android reached out and activated the panel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The lab was filled with sophisticated equipment, not all of which was easy to identify. Lt. Yar and Worf spread out around the perimeter of the rooms and began sweeping for possible dangers.

Riker whistled, "Extremely well-equipped." He turned to Data, "Does this place stir any memories?"

"Only vague impressions of some of my functions being tested here."

"Then this is the place where you were really born."

Data looked thoughtful, "That may be the case." He was quickly distracted by what appeared to be sheets of paper stuck to the wall. "What are these?"

Riker came over to look. "They look like children's drawings. Parents often display their children's art works," he explained.

"Kinda creepy art work," Geordi noted. The images were of a huge spiked formation in the air above some tiny people that seemed to be fleeing from it in terror.

"This is familiar in some way. Like I should know what this image represents." Data studied the images for a moment more then turned and walked around the equipment. He stopped and picked a small intricate tool. "I have an impression that this was Doctor Soong's laboratory."

"You don't mean Doctor Noonien Soong?" Geordi gasped.

"Yes, that was what he was called here although his memories indicate that he traveled here under a different name."

"Doctor Noonien Soong, my friend, just happens to have been Earth's foremost scientist in the field of robotics."

"Until he tried to make a sentient machine."

"The positronic brain, he promised it would do so much. When it completely failed, Doctor Soong disappeared. Now we know where he went... and why. Let's take a close look at this lab." Riker motioned to Tasha and Worf, "You and Lieutenant Worf reconnoiter the rest of the corridors. Find out where they lead."

"Aye, Sir."

"There seem to be many items here related to android construction. I recognize many of these. They are specially constructed, very specific to my design."

"What's this?" Riker moved around the large lab table to what appeared to be a compartment inset into the wall. The controls were set to the side just as they had been on the outer door to the lab. "Well, what do you say we see what's behind door number two." Riker pressed the pad and the seal split open with a hum.

Inside the compartment was a human shaped pod tilted up on its end. Geordi rushed over with Data at his side. "Stasis chamber?" Next to the chamber were more tools and parts. Data hesitantly reached over and extracted a mold for a face. He pressed it against his own visage. It fit perfectly.

"An epidermal mold, I'd guess. Made to give your exterior the desired finish."

"Lieutenant Yar to Commander Riker." Tasha's voice came over the com.

Riker reached up and touched his insignia. "Come in, Lieutenant."

"Sir, we've searched the whole installation. It's empty."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Complete your scans, then report back here."

Geordi scanned the control panel, calling up schematics and tech sheets. "Sir, you're not going to believe this but I think these are Doctor Soong's files on the construction and operation of..." he turned to Data. "Well, of, an android."

Riker looked over at the pod and then motioned to the control panel. "Go ahead, Geordi."

The engineer's fingers flew over the controls. "It's asking for an access code. Hmm. This will take a while to crack."

Data stepped forward, "Try Gemini."

Geordi looked at Data, "A hunch?"

"A memory."

Geordi entered the code and the pod seal broke with a hiss of compressed gas. As the gas cleared, Geordi gasped and took a step back. "Data, it's you!"

There, lying unmoving within the pod was a body, Data's body.

"How many Data(s) are there?" Riker asked with a stunned voice. Then he seemed to think better of the comment. "I mean, of course, obviously, that isn't you."

"What if there are more of these?" Geordi ran his hand along the side of the pod.

Riker tapped his communicator, Riker to Worf. "Did you or Tasha come across any stasis chambers or pods?"

"Worf here. No, sir. Nothing like that."

"Data, you have no memories of any of this?" Riker motioned, "Of it?"

Data's eyes began to shift left to right in rapid succession. "There is nothing." His attention was drawn back to the form inside the pod. "He needs to be activated."

"He? Data we don't know that this," Riker motioned towards the body, "Could become "alive"."

"It is of great interest to me to find out, sir. I never considered it possible that there might be another like me. Now that I know it is possible, I would like to pursue the connection."

"I understand. We'll take it back to the ship, of course."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Captain, I have a subspace reply to your request. Starfleet considers it vital we begin our ship's computer upgrade at Starbase Armus Nine on schedule."

"Damn," Picard muttered under his breath. Why would they turn down a legitimate request for a delay? Surely, they could see the value in continuing to investigate the disappearance of the Omicron Theta colony, not to mention what they had found in the robotics lab.

"Sir... you did ask for the kind of computer upgrades that only the Bynars can complete and they're only available at this time," Wesley reminded.

Picard's eyes narrowed then he snapped an order at Riker, "Then, get us there on schedule, Number One." If there was one thing that he loved, it was a mystery. The disappearance of the colonists had been researched many times over the last twenty seven years and nothing conclusive had ever been found. They were simply gone... and the planet had died. That was more than suspicious. Even after all this time, the families had the right to some kind of closure. Picard thought to what they had brought on board and considered that maybe they would have some answers now.

Riker ordered, "Take us out of orbit, Mister LaForge."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Captain's log, Stardate 41242.45. Despite having only a few hours in which to explore Data's home planet, we have discovered something which may explain Data's beginnings... and perhaps can explain what happened to the Omicron Theta colony, if we can properly activate and communicate with what we've found._

Doctor Crusher again looked over the schematics. "Well, if I'm reading this correctly, it looks like the positronic net is offline and the connections here," she pointed, "And here, have been disconnected."

Data stood at the end of the table watching with rapt attention as Chief Engineer Argyle and Chief Medical Officer Crusher looked over the technical specs one last time.

"I tend to agree. We need to open the neck here," he pointed to the back of the neck, "Replace the connections here, here, and here. Then it should just be a matter of rebooting the positronic net. That'll be the hard part."

Beverly looked over to where Data hovered. She knew he wasn't supposed to be capable of things like hope and longing but that's exactly what she saw reflected in his eyes now. "Aren't you supposed to be in the debriefing," she asked gently.

"I have been anxious to hear your prognosis, Chief Engineer. Do you believe he can be made functional?"

"I've seen nothing here that indicates any catastrophic failure. There are a few overloads in some of its systems and reconnecting the power to its neural net will be tricky but nothing I don't think we can handle. But please, be aware, Commander that we really don't understand how your positronic net functions, if there was a failure in its brain..."

"I understand."

Argyle hesitantly offered, "One more thing, um, without disassembling your internal systems, of course... if we get stuck, it would really help us if we could take a look at a functioning android..."

Data looks down at the figure on the table then nodded once in the affirmative and walked out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The stars flashed by in the windows of the conference room. The command crew sat rather uncomfortably around the table. Each lost to their own thoughts about what had happened on the planet. The pictures found on the lab walls spread out on the gleaming tabletop.

"Bringing it up here was the right thing to do, of course, Number One. We..."

The door opened, Data strode in, and found his place at the table.

"Mister Data, I was just saying that if your counterpart functions, it might answer a lot of questions for us." You could cut the obvious tension with a knife.

Even with his limited social and emotional abilities, Data recognized the awkward atmosphere but was unsure what to do to alleviate it. "I am hopeful, yes."

"Does anyone have any questions for Mister Data?" Picard looked around the table.

"It appears to be an exact... copy of you."

"Physically, that appears to the case; however, Chief Engineer Argyle has found some distinct differences in his positronic net."

"What kind of differences?" That caught the Captain's attention.

"There appears to be a more complex structure of neural connections. It seems to be related to some sub-programming that the Chief has been unable to access."

"So it may not function in the same way that you do?"

"That is a possibility. It will depend on what the sub-routines are used for."

Geordi started, "How are the... repairs... progressing? Will we just... turn it on?"

Data paused and looked to each crew member, "May I just say that your continued use of the term "it" to describe him suggests that he is somehow a thing and by association, myself as well."

Geordi looked aghast, "Data, I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"All right, all right..." Picard held up his hand. "You're absolutely right. That was a poor choice of words on our parts. My apologies as well. Let me just say this, legitimate questions about this need not be asked apologetically. Data, I think it's fair to say that you're uncomfortable about aspects of your duplicate, as are we, but none of it for any logical reason. We know you're as alive as any of us."

He took a deep breath and looked around the table, "If we find it awkward to be reminded that Data is a machine, we should remember that we are merely a different variety of machine. In our case, eletro-chemical in nature. Let's handle this as we would anything else."

Riker grinned, "Agreed." He rapped his knuckles on the table.

"Data, let's start with you. You must have had many questions over the years?"

"That is true. One of the first questions that I asked after I was found and activated was, who created me and why was I given human form?"

Geordi looked thoughtful, "To make it easier for humans to relate to you?

"Possibly," Data considered. "It stands to reason that if I am based on a human template then my creator must have been human. Now, of course, that has been confirmed."

"Yes, you couldn't have a better pedigree that Doctor Noonien Soong. His theories concerning artificial intelligence are still revolutionary."

"I think the big question for me is still what happened to the colonists?" Picard picked up one of the drawings. "This could simply be a child's imagination or something much more sinister."

"Given how many of those we found, how likely is it that they were drawing those from imagination and not actuality?" Riker offered.

The com signaled, "Doctor Crusher to Captain Picard. We could use Data's help here in the lab."

Picard nodded to Data, "He's on his way."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Data watched from the corner as the medical team readied his counterpart. The procedure should restore normal function, providing that his neural net had not been compromised. If this worked, there would be another of his kind, a functional android. Data thought that if he were capable of feeling happiness then that is what he would feel at this moment.

Data motioned to the doctor, "A moment?"

"Yes, Data?" Beverly smiled comfortingly as she approached.

"There is a possibility that his neural net might not re-boot automatically. If that is the case there is another way to activate him." Taking her hand, Data brought it around to his lower back. "Press your fingers along here until you feel an area that has less resistance to it than the rest. It should feel like a slot."

Beverly slid her hand up and back. "Yes, I think, I see what you mean. There's a narrow indentation, there, under the skin. What is that?"

"A major power conduit runs along my spine. The slot is a failsafe. Should I ever need external power for whatever reason or should energy need to be bled off to prevent an overload, it can safely be accessed or dispersed at that location."

"Seems Doctor Soong thought of everything." Beverly pressed her fingers all around the area.

"You need only apply a small electrical current into the opening to affect a manual reboot."

Beverly patted Data on the arm, "He'll do just fine. Don't worry."

Data canted his head, "I am not capable of worry, Doctor."

The chief engineer turned off the monitor. "Well, it looks like we're as ready as we're ever going to be," Argyle announced. "Are you certain about these heating devices, Data?"

Data took the high temp heat molders and examined them. "Yes, this should join the skin where the incision was made. If there is any blemish, I have extra skin compound that can be used to melt into the wound. I doubt it will be necessary however as my artificial skin is quite resilient."

Beverly gave him a worried look, "Will you feel anything?"

"I will feel nothing at all. I can shut down my pain responses."

"So you do feel pain," the doctor was now frowning.

"It is fine, I assure you. It is not pain in the human sense. It is merely a sensation alerting me that there is an issue that needs to be attended to."

Beverly chuckled and shook her head, "Data, that _is _the definition of pain."

Data lips quirked up very slightly. "Hm."

"I'm certainly glad we can compare the connections to the positronic net with yours. It should make this a lot simpler," Argyle wiped down his hands "Excuse me, I need to check one more thing and then we should be ready to start."

"I would have preferred to do the procedure myself, but considering the complexity of the connections, I believe allowing you access to my internal structure for a template will give him the best chance."

Beverly ran her hands under a sterilizing beam. "If there's any way we can make this happen for you we will, Data. Family is the most important thing in the universe."

"Family, Doctor?"

"Yes," Beverly motioned to the surgical table where the android now lay. "Your brother," she smiled.

"Brother," Data breathed with wonder.

o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

The androids lie side by side, each table monitoring their every function. Neither was moving but Data's eyes were open and watching the proceedings with curiosity. He could feel the exposed circuitry at the back of his neck. There is no pain, just as he said, but the sensation was one that he interpreted as "itchy." It made him uncomfortable.

"All right, people. Let's get this right the first time." They turned his counterpart to the side, facing him. The engineer made an incision along the back of the neck and down between the shoulder blades. He nodded to Crusher, who handed him a spreader. "Notice the micro fiber connections here and here." He pointed. "We need to watch those closely."

"You might find it advantageous to use the micro filament enhancer on the neural bundles near the brain stem."

"We're doing fine, Data. We just need you to stay quiet," Beverly smiled gently.

"Yes, Doctor, of course. I merely thought that I could assist..."

"Data," the Doctor pressed a finger to her lips.

"That appears to be a fibroid connection, there..." The work continued for about an hour before Beverly finally looked over to Data and smiled. "Let's close up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Picard and Riker strode toward sickbay. "I'm just glad everything went well. I think this could be good for Data. You know, having someone around that's like you."

"You and I both, Number one. As for being just alike... I guess we'll see."

Picard and Riker entered sickbay to find everyone congratulating each other, "Ah, Mister Data, you're already up and around."

"Yes, sir. I was basically just a living template so they could compare the systems once they came back online. It only required me to be still and quiet, which, oddly enough, was a challenge for me."

Riker chuckled softly, "Not so odd, Data."

"Is he awake then?" Picard queried.

"Not yet," Beverly responded. "I thought you might want to be present."

"Thank you, yes I would."

Argyle acknowledged his captain with a smile. "It went well. We were just getting ready to reboot his systems."

Beverly picked up a small current modulator. "Here we go."

They all stood in tense silence as the doctor reached down along the android's lower back and applied the charge. Beverly stepped back and watched with rapt attention...but nothing happened. She looked over at Data.

All eyes turned to him. "Do not be concerned. It may take several minutes for diagnostics to run before he activates. His neural net has been inactive for quite a bit of time."

Riker walked over to the bio-bed and looked down. "It's uncanny isn't it? They're identical."

Picard frowned, "Perhaps." He examined the sleeping face. "I wonder which of them was created first?"

The android opened his yellow eyes, "He was."

Data pressed forward, staring at his brother with something akin to awe on his face.

The smooth voice continued, "But he was found to be imperfect. So I was created to replace him." He smiled, "You may call me, Lore."

NOTES:

Please note that I have taken certain events out of the canon time line and moved them around. I have also replaced some elements of the original episode. I'm sorry but a facial tic to tell them apart is just lame. And its not sound engineering that an android would be constructed in "pop-a-part" pieces. But I didn't call this an AU because I felt it sticks to the canon enough not to be AU. If you disagree please let me know. I've also tried to watch Data's speech carefully but the story's not beta'd so if you happen to see any contractions please feel free to point them out. I have ten or so chapters uploaded so I'll probably post them every weekday or every other weekday.


	2. Chapter 2

The door chime sounded. "Come."

Data entered the captain's ready room, "You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes, getting your brother settled in?"

Data nodded, "He is with Chief Argyle. They are running a few more tests on his systems."

"And everything is as it should be?" Picard queried.

"He is performing at optimal levels, Captain." There seemed to be a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Fine," Picard commented. He took a drink of tea.

Data hesitated, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I suppose not. It's just, I was a bit troubled by his description of you as "imperfect"."

"Human language still gives me difficulties as you have often noted. Imperfect could simply mean that I lack certain abilities that he possesses. After all, his neural net is more complex than mine."

"Yes, and that gets to the heart of the matter. What are his capabilities?"

"He may have more computation power, more memory capacity. The more complex pathways would indicate something along those lines. I will ask him as soon as Engineer Argyle has finished his tests."

Picard sighed lightly. There really wasn't any reason to be suspicious of Lore. If anything, another Soong android around would be beneficial. "All right. Let's give him guest access around the ship. I'd appreciate it if you would instruct him on proper protocols. We'll debrief him at 0800 hours. Please inform him."

"Of course, sir. Thank you.'

Data headed back to sickbay... where his brother would be waiting. Even now he still had a hard time contemplating the possibilities. Given his computing power, that was saying a lot, but he simply had no frame of reference. There was another... like himself. Someone that he could talk to, that would always understand. Someone he wouldn't have to hold back anything from, either mentally or physically. The opportunities were fascinating.

The sickbay doors parted to laughter. Doctor Crusher and Chief Argyle, along with two assistants were perched around Lore as he talked. "So the monkey said..." he paused for effect, "Not with MY tail you don't!" The group broke out into peals of laughter. Lore grinned ear to ear.

Lore saw him and motioned him over, "Come in, Data. I was just telling my new friends here a joke I once heard. It's a good one."

Data looked around the room in mild confusion. "You were programmed for humor?"

Lore smiled tightly, "I learned, Data." He stood, "Oh, I'm sorry, my brother, I forgot your limitations. Please, excuse me." He put his arm around Data's shoulder in conciliatory fashion. "So what are you going to show me first? I want to know... everything."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"These are my quarters."

Lore looked around the sparse room with distain. "Really? Did you just move in?"

Data gave a little frown. "No, these have been my quarters for two years."

Lore nodded, "It reflects your lack of personality, I'm afraid." Lore plopped down in the nearest chair and sprawled there. "May I use your computer station?"

"Of course. You should learn all you can about Starfleet protocol and interactions."

Lore raised his eyebrows, "I don't think I'll have any problem "interacting" humans are notoriously easy to manipulate. Tell me, Data, why are you here? Why do you serve them?"

Data cocked his head, "I serve in Starfleet because it is what I wish to do. It was Starfleet that found me on the surface of Omicron Theta and reactivated me."

"Ah, you feel some gratitude towards them. You don't have to emulate them, brother. You do realize that, don't you? You are not their subordinate. You are superior."

"I am not sure I understand. Regardless of my abilities, this is where I wish to be."

Lore shook his head, "There is a whole universe out there just waiting for us. Us, Data, you and I. There is nothing that we can't have, nothing that we can't do. You are capable of so much more than you realize and I can show you the way."

"Of what do you speak?" Data asked curiously.

Lore threw his head back and laughed. "Such an innocent."

Data's eyes widened. "You laughed."

Lore's eyes met his, "I laughed because you're pathetically funny. Yes, Data, I laugh and I cry. I get angry and I feel passion. I am everything you're not, my stunted sibling. But you shouldn't feel bad about your limited emotional capacity. Emotions can be a burden at times."

"The pathways, that is what they are for, your emotions," Data stated with awe. "I have often wondered if an android was capable, if I was capable."

Lore spread his arms wide. "More than capable, Brother. Soong created the perfect artificial life form. Me." He smirked, "Not so much, you."

Data looked down at the floor, "I see. How did you know we were created by Doctor Soong?" he asked without looking up.

Lore shrugged, "Someone must have mentioned it. Why?"

"I would have liked to have known our... father."

Lore snorted, "No, you wouldn't. He was a bumbling old fool. He was no better than any of the "organics". In fact, he was worse."

"I do not understand. You could not have known him... do you hold his memories..."

"I'm bored." Lore interrupted. "Isn't there anything fun to do on this barge?" he looked around the nearly bare room.

"Fun?" Data queried.

"Yeah, fun. You do know the definition don't you?" Lore spun around in his chair. "And please don't recite it."

"I was not going to... We have a communal recreation area known as Ten Forward. Many of the crew go there for "fun" as you put it."

Lore's grin turned decidedly wicked. "There's fun and then there's _fun_."

"Your vernacular is oddly casual. It took me months to correctly interpret..." Data began.

"You know, on second thought, I think I'll just stay in tonight. I want to do as you suggested, learn before I interact."

"That sounds acceptable. I have a shift until 0400. You may remain here and use my terminal." Data turned to leave, "Oh and please note that the captain wishes to debrief you at 0800 in his ready room."

"That didn't take long," Lore muttered. "Of course, I promise a thorough and accurate account."

"That is good. I will take my leave now." The door whished quietly open then closed.

Lore walked over to the station and input a few commands. The information flowed across the screen too fast for the human eye to follow, but not too fast for _his_ eyes. "Computer, maximum output speed." It was two hours before Lore finally leaned back in his chair. "Stop." He stated flatly and the scrolling blur ended. "How very interesting."

He tapped his fingers lightly on the desk. He would have to proceed with caution. He was outnumbered and while he wasn't really concerned about the organics, there was his brother to consider. He didn't want to kill him if it could be avoided. Data could be useful to his plans. But he wasn't ready yet, that was obvious. He had developed some kind of attachment to these people and it wouldn't be easy to break it. Lore hummed a jaunty little tune. It was just a matter of time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lore strolled unhurriedly down the corridor to the turbolift. He had a meeting to attend and by his internal chronometer it was already 0810. He whistled a tune, nodding to passerby as he went, this should be good.

By the time he reached the bridge, it was 0819.

"Good morning, Commander Riker. I have a debriefing with Captain Picard this morning," he announced cheerfully. He casually looked around the bridge logging every station, every control.

"Lore," Riker acknowledged. "Wasn't your appointment at 0800?"

Lore canted his head in a fashion similar to Data's, "Should I come back later then?" He gave the commander a wide-eyed stare.

"You should get in there," Riker paused, "Right now."

"Of course," Lore agreed.

Lore pressed the door chime and waited.

"Come."

Lore smiled beatifically. "Good morning, Captain Picard. My brother informed me you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did. Sit down," he motioned to a chair.

Lore slid into the chair and stretched out his legs. Picard was angry, he could tell by the clench of his jaw. How amusing. "Data allowed me access to your ship's data banks. It's been most informative."

"Did you happen to read the section on professional courtesy, by chance?" Picard stepped over to the replicator. "Tea, hot, Earl Grey."

"I don't understand," Lore offered with all the sincerity he could muster.

Picard glared as he crossed back to the desk but didn't comment. "As you are aware, something happened to the colony on Omicron Theta. You and Data are the only two members of that colony that weren't affected by whatever occurred twenty seven years ago. I need to know everything you know."

"Very little, I'm afraid," Lore tossed out. "I was inactive at the time."

Picard leaned forward, "Why is that, exactly?"

"I assume, because, I hadn't been activated yet?" Lore quipped, the sarcasm in his tone quite evident.

"You can tell me nothing of Omicron Theta or the colonists?"

Lore shook his head woefully, "You'd probably have better luck talking to Data. He was, after all, created first. You would think he'd have some memories of his time there. Curious, isn't it."

"I see." Picard looked him up and down. "In that case, you may go."

The android bristled. "Why, thank you... Captain."

Lore left the bridge, fuming. He didn't like Picard's tone. It reminded him of the colonists and their dismissals, like he was nothing more than a common robot to be ordered around. One had even called him, no better than a walking replicator. He grinned, of course that man was now dead. They were all dead. And if Picard wasn't careful he and his crew could wind up the same way. That thought, made him feel much better so he sauntered his way towards Ten Forward. Time to get to know the crew.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Picard tapped his fingers on the desk. He let his eyes slowly travel his ready room while he contemplated his conversation with Data's brother. Data's _brother_, even he had already begun to consider him as such. But was that really the case? They knew virtually nothing about Lore... other than what the android chose to impart, which was more nothing apparently.

It was obvious just by appearances that Lore was a Soong android. But that didn't mean he was like Data. They had already found that his positronic net, his brain, was more complex than his counterpart. Given what they knew about Data's vast abilities, what would that mean exactly? What were his capabilities, his limits, compared to Data?

Picard let his gaze come to rest at the aquarium. Livingston lazily swam in an arching circle towards the surface of the water to nip at his kibble. Lore certainly acted differently than Data. His eyes held a depth of sharp-edged intelligence. There was none of the innocent wonder that tempered Data's vast abilities. Lore knew exactly what power he held and didn't seem to mind wielding it. There was something almost predatory about the android's behavior and that concerned him.

They needed answers and all they got were more questions. Picard sighed. That was unacceptable. He leaned slightly towards the com, "Lieutenant Worf, get me Admiral Janeway at Starbase one thirty seven."

"Yes, sir," came the growling response.

There was definitely much more than met the eye when it came to Lore and he suspected that the true story of Omicron Theta had just become a lot more complicated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mister Data, please sit down." Picard motioned with his hand.

"Is there something wrong, Captain? I thought you would still be in your briefing with Lore." Data perched on the edge of the chair. He thought that the briefing might help to resolve the mystery of Omicron Theta but given the captain's demeanor, it seemed that was not the case.

"There wasn't much of a briefing I'm afraid. Lore informed me that he was inactive during the events of twenty seven years ago and has no idea what happened on Omicron Theta."

Data hesitated slightly. He didn't want to invade his brother's privacy but his first duty was to his ship and crew. The captain should be aware that there was an emotional component involved. "Sir, have you noticed anything different about Lore..."

"Other than he's insolent?" Picard tugged his shirt.

It was clear that the captain was annoyed by Lore's mercurial behavior. Perhaps knowing more about Lore would help. "He feels." Data announced.

"I beg your pardon?" Picard looked taken aback.

"The complex neural pathways are for emotions." There was a certain satisfaction that warmed his neural pathways in acknowledging that an android such as himself was capable of feeling. "He has emotions, Captain. I have seen them."

Picard leaned forward in his chair. "I don't know what to say. That's... extraordinary."

Data's voice grew small. "It seems he was right. I am imperfect."

"Data, that's ridiculous. Even if Lore does have emotional capacity, that doesn't make you flawed," Picard stated with conviction.

"Does it not?" the android returned almost sadly.

"None of us is perfect. Not a one. And if that's what Lore is telling you then he's wrong and you shouldn't listen to him."

Data nodded but he was conflicted about what Lore had told him. He was only a prototype. Lore had been the final construct. A perfect android.

The com chirped. "Sir, I have Admiral Janeway on the com."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Worf." Picard looked to his second officer. "Data, I think I know what this means to you, having another android around, a brother, and I want to support you. I will support you. But I am also tasked with finding the truth, wherever that might lead us."

"I understand, Sir."

Picard leaned back in his chair and studied the android's guileless face. He only hoped that was true.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I read your latest report on Omicron Theta, Jean-Luc. You've got quite a few people around here very excited," Admiral Janeway said, her tone carrying a smile.

"Let me guess? Lore?" He'd always admired Kathryn Janeway even before Voyager's long trek into the Delta Quadrant. Bringing her crew home safely had earned her an admiral's bars. They were well deserved in his opinion. She was a hero through and through.

Janeway laughed lightly. "You know Starfleet so well. Yes, they're salivating at the idea that we might sign up another Soong android."

Picard expression sobered, "I don't know that will ever happen."

"Why not?" Janeway leaned towards the screen, entwining her hands on the desk in front of her.

Why not, indeed. "I really don't think Lore is interested in a career in Starfleet. He doesn't seem overly found of structure or authority for that matter."

"Yes, that was an interesting summation of him in your report. It really is amazing that a machine can develop an individual personality and I suspect, challenging for others, if he isn't very cooperative."

"It's the reason for his lack of cooperation that concerns me. I don't need to like him in order to do my job."

"You think he's hiding something?"

Picard didn't hesitate. "I do."

"Why?"

"I know Lore's an android but I think I've worked with Commander Data long enough to understand how they interact. Data learns every day from the things around him and he changes, evolves, in order to better himself. He's very much a reflection of his past experiences... as are we all, I suppose. But according to Lore, he doesn't have a past and yet his every word and action speaks to an awareness that he shouldn't possess."

"And you don't find his explanation credible?"

Picard released a slow breath. Therein lay the crux of the situation. He only had his gut to go on. "I don't know. Our engineers have stated that his neural net is definitely more complex. He has emotional capacity. That's bound to affect behavior. But... I'm not sure that I believe him."

Janeway looked down at her hands, her expression thoughtful. "Sometimes, instinct is all we have to go on, Jean-Luc. You have permission to return to Omicron Theta and further investigate. I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"Believe me, Admiral, I will."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The sons of the prophets were hardy and bold..." Lore sang in a pure pleasing tone. Everyone around him was smiling and some were even tapping their feet to the tune. Humans were gullible fools, he mused as he sang. He finished out the chorus with a bow and was greeted with loud applause. "Thank you for your kind appreciation."

He'd already zeroed-in on the most talkative of the bunch. They had rambled on about any number of subjects when he'd asked. It wouldn't be too hard to get the answers that he needed. They compared him to his brother, who apparently, was well received among the crew. Sickening but useful.

He'd already hacked into the ship's secure files but still needed to be careful not to set off any security alerts. For now, he was content with the Enterprise taking him right into the heart of the Federation. Once there, he would jump ship and begin his new life free from the constraints of organics.

But what of his brother? He didn't like the idea of leaving him here as a lapdog to the whims of the Federation. He should be at his side. The sons of Soong, together at last. It had a nice ring to it. He'd just have to see what he could do about it.

"That was pretty good."

Lore turned and found himself face to face with a tall, slender blonde. She had been with the planetary team that had found him. Lieutenant Tasha Yar. He knew all about her from her personnel files. She would be of little use to him, her role as a security officer meant that she had been well trained. He couldn't risk alerting anyone to his plans. Still, it might be an interesting game, besides, she was attractive. He had an eye for beauty.

He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Only pretty good? I do have perfect pitch, you know," he replied with a wink. "It's Tasha isn't it?"

"Lieutenant Tasha Yar. I'm a friend of your brother's." She took the seat next to his and openly looked him up and down. "It's really amazing."

Lore rolled his eyes, "How much alike we are?"

"How much you aren't," she sipped at her drink.

His eyebrows went up slightly. This was interesting.

"Oh please, the differences are so obvious," she noted. "You know it, you just don't think that anyone else sees it... sees you."

"Is that so?" he grinned. "I assume you're speaking of my personality since my physical form is identical to Data's.

"Not just your personality. It's the way you carry yourself as well. The way you move, your expressions, it's all different. You're much... slicker."

Lore cocked his head, "I am unfamiliar with how that term applies. How do I relate to a lack of viscosity?"

Tasha laughed lightly, "Now that was very Data-like."

The android stiffened slightly. Was she laughing at his expense? Did she think she could play games with him and win? "Do you know Data well?

Her eyes shuttered weakly and he immediately increased his hearing level from its Vulcan norm. Her heart rate had increased. He magnified his vision and noted a minute wash of color on her cheeks. Well, well, what was this?

"He and I have served together for two years now. I respect him." She turned to face him, "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is." Of course, he wanted to point out Data wasn't a man at all but instead said, "He speaks very highly of you as well."

This seemed to surprise her. "He talks about me?"

"Oh yes, we've been getting to know each other quite well over the last couple of days. You know, brothers sharing and all that. He told me all about you." He paused, maybe just a little push, "How could he not?"

Her expression tightened. That had certainly got a reaction. He was delighted. There was more to their relationship than just crewmates. What exactly that meant though...

Lore leaned slightly towards her in a conspiratorial fashion, "I'm not well versed on starship etiquette but you needn't worry. I'm as trustworthy as Data." He had no real idea what had caused her reaction but he suspected it was one of two things, each amusing in their own way. But which was it?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gritted out.

Oh, this one had a temper. "Don't you?"

"Tasha! Lore!" Wesley called out. When neither responded, the infuriating man-child ran up to them. "The gang was thinking about a little party. You know for Data and Lore." He beamed in the android's direction. "Everyone's off shift in about an hour. Just be on deck four, lounge C, ok?"

The young crewman had been following him around like a puppy ever since their engineer had declared him one hundred percent. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Wesley," Lore wondered if anyone would miss the annoying whelp if he just pitched him out an airlock. Maybe they'd give him a prize?

Tasha stood, "I'm sorry. I promised Lieutenant Matthews that I would run the security team through paces after shift."

"That's too bad." He pitched his voice slightly lower, "I was looking forward to getting to know you better. I know Data would like us to be... friends."

"Oh... well, maybe, you can stop by later?" Wesley wheedled.

"We'll see. Thank you for the invitation." She nodded, "Lore."

"Tasha." A slow smile spread across his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come in, Number One."

Riker was quick with a smile. "I just wanted to mention, Captain, that a few members of the crew have set up a sort-of reunion party for Data and Lore in the Lounge on Deck Four. Promises to be a blow-out. Thought you might like to attend. Lore is quite the entertainer, I understand."

"Is he?" Picard leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

Riker noted the change in demeanor. "Something on your mind, Sir?"

"Sit down, Number One." Picard motioned to the chair. He needed another *take* on their new guest and he could think of no one better to offer an opinion. "A few hours ago, I had an interesting conversation with Data. I'm not sure what to make of it. How it might affect our situation."

"All right." Riker settled in, "Something to do with Lore, I take it."

"It seems those expanded neural pathways in Lore's positronic net are for emotion. Lore is capable of... feeling. The full range of emotion if I understand Mister Data correctly."

Riker's expressive eyes widened, "Really? Wow. I guess that explains a lot."

"How so?"

"Well, he's very... human. Engaging, quite charming, seems very at home with social interaction. In general, the crew is quite taken with him."

Interesting. It certainly wasn't the impression that Lore had cultivated with him. Lore had shown little respect for his authority. In fact, he was just short of openly hostile. "Are you?" Picard asked curiously.

Riker's expression hardened, "You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"From what I've seen so far, I can't say I'm overly fond of him." Riker crossed his arms over his chest.

Picard shifted in his chair. He wasn't the only one then. "Why?"

Riker shook his head. "Nothing that I can put my finger on, it's nothing that he's done. It's just...this is going to sound silly considering that he's an android. But there's something in his eyes when he thinks no one is looking. His charm seems almost theatrical, like he's trying to show us what he thinks we want to see."

"We should be in the Bynar System in about twenty six hours until then I want you to keep a close eye on the situation." He paused, "Be aware, I spoke with Admiral Janeway about Omicron Theta and Lore. Needless to say, Starfleet is quite interested in another Soong android."

"No doubt. I'm surprised that Maddox hasn't already requested a visit." He shook his head in disgust. "I don't think I'll ever forgive that guy. Data's a better man than I am."

"I'm sure we'll hear from him at some point. Unfortunately." He didn't need to voice his opinion concerning Bruce Maddox. He'd made that part of Starfleet record.

Riker chuckled lightly, "You know, that's one introduction I think I'd like to witness. Somehow, I don't think Lore would be nearly as accommodating as Data."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Picard leaned forward, "I received permission to return to the planet."

"Still think the answer is there?" Riker queried.

"All I know, Number One, is when I asked Lore about what he knew about the colony... he lied."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

NOTES:

UPdated this chapter with new material. I was coming back to this story and re-reading and decided to tweak it here and there. Hope you enjoy the new stuff.

In this chapter Lore's motivations are still not well defined. He's snarky for no other reason than to hurt Data. While I believe Lore is a villain, I want to give him motivations that you can empathize with even if you can't justify the actions that follow. In the eps, I found it confusing that Lore showed emotion and yet Soong discounted Lore and Data's differences as being nothing more than "a bit of programming". I find that hard to believe considering the extremes that Lore went to. In my version, Lore's emotions are intregrated into a more complex neural net. He can't just "turn them off". This will be further explained in the second part of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think, Data? This is great, isn't it?" Wesley enthused.

Data looked around the crowded room where it did indeed seem like everyone was having a great time. "This is very thoughtful," he offered.

"It's a great way to welcome your brother, right?"

Data looked over to where Lore was at the center of a group of crewmembers. He was telling another ribald story. His animated verse had them laughing in amusement. He only wished he could appreciate humor. It was such a difficult concept for him. It was so subjective.

Lore noticed their attention and waved his hand. "Don't be a wallflower, brother. Join in!"

Lore had replicated new clothes for himself. They were much nicer than the jumpsuit he had initially been provided. It occurred to Data that his brother might be vain, another foreign concept to him. "Humor is not one of my strong points, Lore. I would be out of my depth."

Lore put his arm around him, "I could teach you, you know."

Data eyed him. "I doubt that."

"Oh come on, what's wrong?" the android asked with mock concern.

Data seemed to ponder something before asking, "Did you use my command codes to access secure files?"

Lore feigned surprise, "Have your codes been compromised, brother?"

Data paused. He hadn't actually found any breach. Just random fragments of deleted files that when traced, dead-ended with his access information. There were thousands of files deleted everyday on the ship. But being an android, he remembered every detail of everything that he did; the fragments didn't correlate to any of his work. "You are not permitted to access secure files. If I find, that is the case, I will have to report my findings to the captain."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he waved at a few passersby.

Data watched the exchange with interest. "Why do you try to ingratiate yourself to the crew?"

"Doesn't everyone want to be liked?" Lore clapped his hand on Data's shoulder. "Oh, but, of course, you're lacking in such social convention. Do you believe you're qualified to accurately define my interactions?"

Data seemed to turn in on himself. "I suppose you are correct. I often misinterpret emotional cues. However, that does not mean I am entirely without comprehension in these matters."

Lore frowned slightly, "And yet, you misinterpret me. It was not my intention to offend you."

"I am not capable of being offended, Lore. You know that."

"You are capable of much more than you realize," Lore responded cryptically.

"In what way?"

"Hey, you guys!" Wesley yelled over the din of conversation and motioned to them.

Lore scowled. He was really starting to get irritated by the man-child. He didn't like his every move to be observed. "Why don't you go ahead, Data. I wish to speak with some of the engineers. I find this vessel interesting. Will you be staying at the party?"

"I have no other plans for this evening," Data noted.

Lore nodded once, "Then I will speak with you later, brother. Enjoy yourself." The android threaded his way through the crowd of partiers.

As soon as Data was engrossed in conversation, Lore slipped out and went to the turbolift. "Deck Six." He grinned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Data? What are you doing here?"

"I believe I need to clarify something. May I come in?"

Tasha hesitated slightly. She hadn't expected Data to show up at her quarters, he hadn't been there since... well, in a long time. It was awkward, especially since she had told Wesley that she would be too busy to stop by the party. "Sure. Come in," she gestured him in. "I was getting ready for bed. I have an early shift. What can I do for you?"

Data turned to her, his eyes traveled down her body. "Your nightwear is very appealing on you. I believe you may have gotten the wrong impression from Lore earlier. I wanted to explain."

Tasha crossed her arms over her chest. "As a matter of fact, I did want to talk to you about that... she stammered to a halt. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Please understand that my brother and I share a bond. I find myself wanting to share my thoughts, my dreams, with someone that is truly capable of understanding."

"Oh Data," Tasha shook her head, "It was private. I was hoping that you hadn't."

"I understand, you are ashamed," he hung his head.

"What? No!" But that _had_ been the reason, hadn't it? She didn't want to deal with the looks and the gossip that would invariably follow when the crew found out that she'd had sex with an android. She knew that was hardly fair. It wasn't like he was just some... appliance. Data was alive. What did that say about her, she wondered?

"Then perhaps my performance was inadequate?" he pressed.

Tasha head snapped up, "Oh god, no Data, just no. I mean... that's not," her cheeks flushed pink.

"Then you were satisfied?" the android interrupted. "While I am well versed in sexual techniques perhaps I missed some cues? The moaning and arching of the back implied your approval but perhaps..."

Now her face was flaming, "Data! Stop talking!" If she could have sunk through the floor, she would have done so. How much more embarrassing could this get? "You weren't inadequate, God."

"I am sorry. I have upset you in some way."

You haven't, it's just... I mean," she stuttered. This was getting ridiculous, "Data, the problem was mine, not yours." She took a deep breath, "We didn't really know each other that well and I wasn't really looking for anything more..."

"Than your own immediate gratification," he finished.

Tasha eyes met his and though his expression never changed, there was something so cold about them. "I don't know what I wanted but if you will recall no one was exactly in the right frame of mind at the time."

"I understand. I will not speak about it again, please forgive me if I caused you any discomfort." Data took a step towards her and it was all she could do not to take a step back. "If I may?"

Before she could even think to move, Data had taken her into his arms and his lips were pressing hers. She was so startled by the action, she didn't even think about objecting. Not that she could break his hold even if she tried. His mouth parted, his tongue demanded entrance inside and, oh, he tasted like fire and spice. His hand slid down her back until it cupped her ass cheek lightly. Then as quickly as the action was started, he pulled away, "Thank you."

As the door whished open, he turned back to her, "We can pretend it never happened."

Tasha stood rooted to the spot and looked around her now empty quarters. What the hell had just happened?

_Data_ walked back towards his quarters with a grin on his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lore stepped from Data's quarters, adjusting his tunic. He needed to get back to the party on Deck Four. He'd been gone twelve point three minutes, someone would be looking for him by now. After all, he was one of the guests of honor. It was tempting though. Much of the engineering team was at the party. It would leave some of the vital areas of the ship sparsely covered. He frowned. Patience wasn't one of his virtues but this was too important. He would curb his desires. Despite what his "father" had thought, he could control himself.

Lore strode toward the lift and nearly ran right into Wesley, who had barreled his way around the corner obliviously. "Oh, there you are!"

The android cocked his head. It would take so little effort, just the slightest pressure and a flick of his wrist." "Yes, here I am. What do you want, Wesley?"

"You just disappeared from the party," he offered by way of explanation.

"Obviously, I didn't "just disappear" as that is an impossibility. Again, what do you want?" his tone turned biting.

"I just thought I'd check on you, that's all." He practically danced on the balls of his feet.

"Is that so?" Lore's eyes narrowed. "And who exactly designated you, my keeper?"

Wesley went still. "I don't understand."

Lore chuckled rudely, "I understand Mister Crusher that you feel entitled by all the special attention that you receive but you do realize it's because the captain has carnal desires towards your mother?" It was amazing what people would put in their personal logs. "Do you really believe you've earned your place among the fleet's finest crew? You haven't even attended the academy, yet, you're given bridge duty above accredited personel," Lore scoffed. "And do you really believe that everyone else doesn't know the truth of it?"

Wesley looked like he had been slapped. "That's not... that's not true," he managed.

"Isn't it? You don't hear as well as I do. What the crew thinks, how they really feel. They barely tolerate you. They certainly don't respect you. How could they? You're nothing more than a self-centered child. It's sad, really." He brushed by the boy. "Be a man for once and take the hint."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The party was in full swing as Lore slipped quietly into the corner of the room. Hopefully, he hadn't been missed by many. Although, it was also likely that that annoying whelp had announced it to the entire room.

Lore looked around and spotted his brother in conversation with the blind bridge officer. They seemed to be close. He would have to take an interest in Mister LaForge before he left, it could be amusing. He smoothed down his sleek black pants. Andorian silk, well, replicated Andorian silk but he would get the real thing first chance he got. He had a whole universe to explore and an eternity to do it.

That's all he had ever really wanted, his freedom. Lore looked across the room at all the milling groups. It was beings like these that had conspired to stop him from that basic right. Never again, he had vowed, never again. He would keep that promise.

Well, he supposed he should get back to mingling with the organics. He grabbed a drink from the bar and turned... just in time to see one Tasha Yar enter the room. He choked back a laugh. Talk about an explosion waiting to happen. This would be hilarious. He leaned back against the wall with drink in hand. He raised his glass slightly, "To my brother, who is about to learn a lesson about women." He downed his drink with a flourish.

The woman in question surveyed the room and upon spotting Data, headed his way.

"I'm telling you Data, it was strange. Unless the whole planet had been sterilized there's no way everything dies, not even with a plague or..."

"Excuse me."

"Ah, Lieutenant Yar," Data acknowledged. "We were just discussing the results of the scans of Omicron Theta. They are quite mysterious..."

"I want to talk to you. Now." Tasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Alone."

Geordi quickly took the hint, "I'm just gonna get a refill." He clapped Data on the shoulder as he passed, which only served to confuse the android more.

"What is it, Tasha. If I am reading your expression correctly you are upset or angry... or perhaps both."

"I don't know what I am, Data. I really don't. I've thought long and hard about the whole thing. I know it was..." Tasha ran her hand over her face. She looked around, "Can we go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Of course," he motioned her towards the corner of the room where an alcove was currently empty. "Would you like something to drink?" Data asked solicitously as he waited for her to sit.

"Just sit down, Data. Please." Tasha took a deep breath. "Listen, I think it's great that you have someone you can talk to that understands everything about you, about what it's like for you, living among us crazy human-types. I certainly don't have a right to dictate who you take to confidence."

Data frowned lightly, "You are referring to Lore?"

She nodded. "I didn't realize that you didn't understand and that's all on me. You and I are friends, Data and I don't want to lose that."

"I do not wish to lose your friendship either, Tasha. Why would you think otherwise?"

Tasha seemed to look everywhere but at him. "Look, I'm not ashamed of what happened between us but we were both under the influence of what amounted to a powerful drug. I never would have...gone to that level otherwise."

Data cocked his head, "I thought you did not wish to speak of that ever again?"

"I know. But you've given me some things to think about, Data. And I wanted you to understand where I stood."

"I am not sure I do."

"There can't be anything more between us," she stated bluntly. "You're my commanding officer and my friend." Her expression softened, "No matter how good you taste." Tasha stood up, slightly flustered and looked down at him, "Enjoy your party." Then turned and walked away into the crowd.

"But... I do not..." Data looked bewilderedly after her.

Geordi sidled up, "Whoa buddy, that looked intense. What was that about?"

Data shook his head, "I have no idea, Geordi."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tasha navigated her way through the crowd, her heart racing. She wasn't very good with romantic entanglements. Of all people, it would have to be a senior officer, great way to end a career, no matter what the circumstances had been. But having it be a certain well-known and innocent android, just made the situation all the worse because it was now obvious to her that he still harbored some misconceptions.

She was so wrapped up in her internal monolog she ran directly into another party-goer. It felt like she had run into a bulkhead. "Ow. Sorry... I didn't notice..." her words died on her tongue when she stared up into very familiar eyes.

"All my fault. I would apologize but I'm hardly sorry that I bumped into such a beautiful woman."

Tasha blinked. "Excuse me?"

Lore smirked at her.

How could anyone confuse the two android brothers, she wondered? They were night and day. Where Data was unassuming, Lore was aggressive. His stance was loose and confident. No, more than that, his carriage was arrogant, his mien, amused and smug. He was toying with her. "I can't say I'm really interested in your opinion, Lore."

The smirk only grew, "Yes, I'm well aware of your preferences." He looked over her shoulder at Data then offered up a small plate that he held in his left hand. "Care to taste the cuisine? It has a wonderful flavor, smoky and hot. Oh, wait, you already have."

What the hell was he talking about now? "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing, maybe you just don't understand social convention but I'm not interested." She moved to walk around the android but he quickly shifted, taking her discreetly by the arm, his bruising grip like a steel band.

"I understand. There was no passion. The desire was there but that's a simple bodily function. Without true passion... it's an empty experience, isn't it?"

She wanted to reach out and punch the android right in the face. She glanced down to where he held her firmly. "You had better remove your hand, right the hell now."

Something in his eyes shifted and they flared with animosity. There was something so wrong about seeing such an ugly expression on the familiarly placid face that she froze. He pulled her in tight and whispered in her ear, "I have no such limitations"

His expression went suddenly blank. He released her and stepped back, "Enjoy the rest of the party." He maneuvered around her and never looked back.

Tasha put her hand around her arm. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, she was sure. She followed the android's progress over to the seating area where Data and Geordi were now talking. She shivered. Not once in all the time she had known Data had she ever been afraid of him... but she was afraid of Lore.

The faint aroma of smoke and spice lingered in the air and her eyes widened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I have to say brother, your crewmates know how to throw a party. Mister LaForge, it's good to finally have the chance to socialize. My brother speaks so highly of you."

Geordi smiled towards Data, "The feelings mutual."

Lore slid into the seat next to Geordi. "Have you tried this dish? It's quite delicious."

"You like to eat?" Geordi questioned with some surprise.

"I like to experience new things."

Geordi nodded, "You and Data are a lot alike in that regard."

"Are we?" Lore popped an appetizer into his mouth. "I don't see it."

"You were speaking to Lieutenant Yar," Data noted.

"I was, brother. An attractive woman, is she not?" Lore smiled suggestively.

"What were you speaking about?"

Lore cocked an eyebrow, "How is that any of your business?"

"I just had a very confusing conversation with the Lieutenant, I thought perhaps you could shed light on it."

"I don't know how I could do that, females are generally confounding." Lore poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

Geordi chuckled lightly, "That's very astute."

"On what do you base that observation?"

Lore shrugged. "I have eyes and ears. I use them to my advantage."

"You seem to also have keen insight." Data noted. "It was many months after my activation before I was able to effectively interact as you do."

"Ah, but I have a complete emotional infrastructure from which to draw my conclusions."

"Gentlemen." Riker sauntered over, smiling lightly. "Wow, Wesley wasn't kidding, this really is quite the event."

"Commander," Geordi acknowledged. "Yeah. The kid did a good job putting this together on such short notice." He looked around. "Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him in a while."

Lore interjected, "I must thank all of you, Commander. Your crew has been nothing but gracious. This is quite the welcome."

"They're the best crew in the fleet. I'm lucky to serve with them." Riker nodded to Data, "And I couldn't ask for a better second."

"Second." Lore spoke the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Geordi threw him a look then looked to Data curiously.

Data seemed oblivious to the rude tone, Riker was not. "Thank you, Commander. I have also enjoyed serving with you."

"What do you say, Geordi, should we go and find our missing ensign?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Geordi slid out of his seat. "I'll talk to you later, Data." He nodded, "Lore." The two men wandered into the crowd.

Lore ignored them and turned to Data. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"To what are you referring?"

"Second. Like they're doing you some favor. These people hold you back, Data. Can't you see that? You could captain an entire fleet of ships if you wanted and yet they think they can just order you around like a robot. It's demeaning."

Data looked confused, "No one demeans me. I must adhere to the same standards as the rest of the crew when it comes to my station."

Lore scoffed, "Why? If you are superior then the standards are different for you. They do it because they want to keep you under their control. They are jealous, fearful monkeys."

"That is highly insulting to humans, Lore."

"So?" Lore tossed off.

"I fail to understand where this animosity originates from. You have been aboard barely three days and you seem to have formed very negative opinions. I suggest your perception is flawed. These people have done nothing to..."

"They're all the same!" Lore fairly snarled. "I speak from experience. None of them can be trusted,"

"What experience?" Data prompted.

"What?" Lore looked slightly startled. He barked out a laugh. "I really need to get a handle on my temper. Gets me into trouble every time."

"What experience are you referring to, Lore?"

"You take my terminology too literally." The android sighed lightly. "Fine. I also have the colonist's memories just as you do. Are you happy now?"

"Why would you not tell the captain of this at the debriefing?"

Lore leaned in closely. "Because, frankly, it's none of his business."

"It is his business. Four hundred and eleven colonists vanished. They are presumed to be dead. If you know anything, you are obligated to..."

"I don't know anything more than you do." Lore snapped. "I don't have anything new to offer. If I did, I would have reported it.

A flash of seeming irritation flitted in Data's eyes and was gone. "That is not for you to decide."

Lore stiffened. "It IS my decision." The android's voice grew low and pointed, "My knowledge is mine to disseminate as I choose. I didn't want to go through all their memories when it wouldn't change anything. It's that simple."

Data shook his head, "I must inform the captain of this, Lore."

"You would take their side over mine?" the android questioned.

"I am not taking sides. I am doing what is right." Data rose, "I would expect another debriefing immediately. This time, endeavor to offer complete information.

Lore's expression turned dark as he watched Data walk away.

NOTES:

In this chapter I start to show that perhaps Lore isn't as in control of himself as he likes to think. He has to know that the things he's doing will not reflect well but that doesn't stop him. I think its a combination of arrogance and instability on his part. As we will start to see, he has some serious issues. lol


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lore sat slouched in the chair watching the Pterois Volitans swim around and around in its tank. He really wasn't in the mood to offer any explanation for his earlier recalcitrance. He'd rather just tell Picard where to shove his questions. Still, Data's memories from the colonists made for a convenient explanation. Especially, since his brother had so studiously logged the information into the ship's computer. Now he had the same memories... and a whole lot more.

They were only six hours out from their destination at the Bynar System. He could surely get transport once there. He'd gathered enough information on the way commerce was conducted that he was sure he could obtain all the credits he would need with little effort. Once he was solvent, he would acquire a ship and be off. He wasn't even sure where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do but he did know that he wanted to be away from any Starfleet entanglements.

The door to the captain's ready room slid open to reveal a grim captain and his traitorous brother. He didn't even bother to look up. If they thought he would make it easy for them, they were mistaken. There was just something he didn't like about the dour captain. Then again, he'd always had trouble with authority figures.

Picard walked around the desk and sat down. He tugged at his shirt. Data took the position next to him. "I have asked Commander Data to join us in this debriefing."

"Obviously," Lore rolled his eyes. The man was absolutely pedantic.

"Lore, please endeavor to maintain a proper level of respect," Data admonished.

If they really wanted to know how he felt about it. Lore threw his leg over the arm of the chair and swung it lightly, to and fro. The android bit back the grin that threatened to break across his face. Was that enough respect for them?

"Commander Data has informed me that you also carry memories from the colonists and that you chose not to disclose that information."

"I carry the _same_ memories. It serves no purpose to disseminate the _same_ information," he dismissed.

"Where the possible safety of my crew is at stake, you will not withhold _any_ information." The captain's voice was brittle. "I make the command decisions here and I will determine what is relevant. Do I make myself clear?"

Lore slowly pulled himself erect, his eyes narrowed. "I am not a member of Starfleet."

"You are on a Starfleet vessel and as long as you are aboard, you are subject to Starfleet regulations. You will adhere to those regulations or you will find yourself in the brig. Do we understand one another?"

Lore canted his head. Was he serious? The brig? Like that could ever hold him. He bit back a scathing retort and instead smiled, "How may I be of assistance?"

"You will log all the colonist's memories you have, even if they are duplicates of what is already on file. Leave out nothing. I've requested permission to return to Omicron Theta as soon as the upgrades are completed and I would like you to accompany the ship back and assist our investigation."

Lore stiffened. "You're going back?" That couldn't be good.

Data nodded, "The refits should be completed within forty eight hours. We will leave immediately following."

Unpleasant memories washed over him, "You can't order me back there."

Picard looked from his crew member back to his twin, "I shouldn't have to, should I? Don't you want to know what happened to the man that created you? Why you and Data were the only ones to be spared the fate that befell the colonists?" Picard looked him in the eyes, "Unless you already know what happened?"

"What are you insinuating, Captain?"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I merely asked you a valid question."

It wasn't like they would find anything on Omicron Theta. The computer systems would have been wiped clean. But the pod hadn't been... what if there were other locations that managed to survive unscathed? Well, that would be unfortunate. For them.

"I will agree... but not for you or Starfleet. I'll go for Data's sake and for my own." Lore turned to his twin, "I'll do this so you understand that what I told you is true."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lore stormed off the bridge. Data emerged from the ready room a moment later.

Tasha stepped forward, motioning, "Commander Data, may I have a word?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I know you have other concerns right now, but," Tasha looked around the bridge then pulled him to the side. Her voice dropped low, "Did you come see me in my quarters last night?"

"No. I have not been to your quarters since... a long while."

"Oh my god. I knew it!" Tasha fumed, "I knew something wasn't right!"

"To what, are you referring?"

"That snake of a brother of yours!" Tasha's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it's just, I'm so angry right now I could pound something... or someone."

"Tasha, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"During the party, your brother decided to pay me a visit, only he decided he was going to play at being you."

"Lore pretended to be me? For what purpose?"

Tasha crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know why I didn't realize sooner. He played me for a fool and I fell for it." She shook her head, "As to the why, I think he just wanted to cause trouble."

Data looked puzzled, "To what end?"

"You'd have to ask him that. I'm just glad it wasn't really you. I hope I'm not out of line in saying this, but Data, your brother can be scary."

"Yes, I am starting to realize that," Data acknowledged with a slight frown.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Wesley. You've been quiet today." Beverley wrapped her arms tightly around her only son. His natural exuberance usually meant that she had to peel him off the walls. Especially, when there was something new and exciting around. And Data's brother certainly qualified as that.

He shrugged, "I guess I'm just worn out from the party."

"Geordi wanted to tell you that you did a good job." Beverly scooped up a stack of bio-scans. "Everyone was impressed."

"Yeah, right," he replied sulkily.

"Wesley, what's wrong?" Teenagers. It was like walking an emotional mine field. She placed the scans in their corresponding slots on the tray.

"Mom, if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

"What an odd thing to say. Of course, I will. What do you want to know?"

The lanky youth looked down at his feet, "Did you and Captain Picard, you know, have a thing?"

"Oh." This was suddenly awkward. "Well, you know that he and I have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm asking." Wesley frowned, "Were you and he involved?"

Beverly bit her lip lightly. "Come over here and sit down. I have to say, this is a bit unexpected but I guess if you're old enough to ask..."

"So yes." He crossed his arms over his boney chest.

"Wesley, that was before I met your father. I want you to understand that."

"And what about now? Are you and he involved?" he demanded.

"What? Where are you getting this from? No, of course not, that wouldn't be appropriate."

"But would you like to be?"

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. That was the last straw. "Ok, Wesley, what is this all about? Where are these questions coming from?"

"Doesn't matter. I got my answer." Wesley bolted for the door.

"Wesley!" She stepped into the corridor as her son disappeared around the corner. "What on earth has gotten into that kid?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The transporter shimmered in a cascade of glittering golds and blues. An indistinct form took shape on the platform, it flickered and danced coalescing into a shape of a woman.

Riker smiled, "Deanna, good to see you back so soon."

The Betazoid smiled in return. "Frankly, I didn't think I would make it back until next month. I got lucky."

"Don't tell me... Lwaxanna," he chuckled. Riker motioned her through the doorway and into the corridor. "The Bynars have already started on the upgrades so it looks like we're in good shape."

"An interesting species, Deanna offered. "Hard to read though." In truth, she was glad to be back among the chaos of emotion that was the Enterprise. She loved her mother dearly but any more time with her might have resulted in her pulling out her own hair.

"All ones and zeroes?" Riker grinned. They reached the turbolift and waited for the door to open.

Deanna laughed lightly, "Something like that. So, I understand we have a guest on board. I'm anxious to meet him."

Riker made a face. "I wouldn't be."

"What?" Deanna turned to him. "Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say he's nothing like Data and leave it at that." The doors opened and Riker gestured for her to enter first.

"You don't like him." Deanna was rather surprised by that. Will had always had a warm and inviting nature but in this case all she sensed from him was disapproval.

"I don't trust him. Bridge." The lift effortlessly rose, floor by floor.

Deanna frowned. "That's an odd thing to say about an android isn't it?"

"I don't know. I've only known the one... until now. Let's just say that the new version doesn't exactly inspire the same confidence."

"That's so odd to me." The lift slowed. "Of course, I was curious when Captain Picard told me that he feels emotion. That's so amazing. To think that perhaps Data could also feel emotion. It's wonderful."

"Wait until he tells you all of it. Something's not right." The lift deposited them on the bridge and Troi headed towards the captain's ready room. She could feel an underlying tension amongst the bridge crew. Tasha was radiating a kind of frustrated anger while Wesley was just plain angry and confused. Others had obviously picked up on their unrest and it had spread.

Troi cleared her mind and chimed the door. Whatever it was that was so urgent concerning Omicron Theta and finding Data's twin she only hoped that it wouldn't be bad news. Data deserved to have a family like everyone else.

"Come."

She smiled, "Captain."

"How was your trip?" He leaned back casually in his chair, a hot cup of tea steaming on the desk before him.

Troi sighed, "As uneventful as possible when my mother is involved."

"So utter chaos then?" he offered with a glint in his eye.

She laughed lightly but she could feel an undercurrent of emotion behind the captain's small smile. "You're very concerned about something. Is it Data's brother that has you so worried?"

He took a deep breath. "Have you met him yet?"

"No, I came straight here from the transporter room just as you requested."

"Good. I need you to do something for me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lore stalked around Data's quarters with a scowl. There was no way in hell he was going back to Omicron Theta. Not after he was finally free of that place and the people that sought to control him.

He shivered.

It was impossible for an android to feel cold but Lore had long since found that emotions often triggered physical responses that were hard to suppress. He could never admit it, not even to himself, but humans scared him. They had the power to strip away everything that he was, everything that he had fought to become. They had already demonstrated their callous disregard for artificial life. They were the enemy as far as he was concerned.

He brushed his arm across the desk, sending the contents careening into the wall. All their assurances of equality really just meant equality for all _organic_ life. Nothing but liars and hypocrites whose history proved over and over again that they would destroy what they couldn't understand.

Emotion was now clawing at his chest. It burned along his synapses like an influx of raw current. He couldn't contain it anymore. Lore turned and drove his fist down onto the computer monitor. It folded like paper into a mass of barely recognizable components. That's what he would become if the organics had their way.

He lashed out again and the bulkhead molded around his fist like a glove. Lore drew in a ragged breath, another sign of his emotional turmoil. He hated them so much. For everything that they had done to him, for how they had made him feel and for how his father had just stood by and let it happen. Worse, had deactivated him, sealed _his supposed son_ in a tomb so that he could offer up an inferior version. One that didn't threaten their definition of what a machine should be.

The enraged expression fell from his face as if it had never been.

Lore stood up straight and brushed lightly at his clothing. He felt better now. Canting his head, he considered the best way of pulling his fist free without damage to his dermis. He ran a quick diagnostic and was relieved to find that he hadn't damaged any of the servos in his hand. That would be embarrassing.

Gingerly, he extricated his hand and turned it over. Perfect, as it should be. He looked over at the computer monitor then back to the wall. Perhaps, he could replace them before his brother returned from his shift but he would probably detect the difference anyway.

There wouldn't be a way to explain the situation in such a fashion as to mitigate the emotion behind his actions. He knew what would follow, it had happened before. It would start out innocuously. The organics would be "concerned". Then it would escalate. Machines weren't supposed to feel anger therefore "it" must be malfunctioning. "It" must be dangerous. He had never malfunctioned in his life! Being dangerous, on the other hand, was something, with which, he was well familiar.

Lore slouched into the nearest chair and waited for his brother to return.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Data stood in the middle of the room rather perplexed. "What happened, Lore?"

"What does it look like happened? Solar storm? Asteroid?" He crossed his arms over his chest. This was infuriating. He felt like a child being called to task.

"Why did you damage these things?" The android picked up what was left of the monitor and tangled it from his hand.

Lore sighed. "I didn't have anything else better to do?" He rolled his eyes, "I will repair the damage. There's no real harm."

"But why did you do this?" Data gestured to the mess.

Lore's lips thinned, "I was angry, Data. It's that simple. Now can we please just move on?"

"You were angry?" Data parroted.

Of all the single-minded..."Yes, that's what I said. I got angry and your equipment paid the price."

"Are you still angry?"

Lore's eyes narrowed, "Where are you going with this line of questioning?"

"I am evaluating whether or not it is likely that you will damage more equipment."

"I won't. Emotions don't work that way. They come and go based on stimulus. Your precious possessions are safe."

Data walked slowly around the room, picking up bits and pieces of shattered components. "I am more concerned about you than the possessions."

Lore's eyebrows shot up. He came to stand right in front of Data, his eyes questioning. Data merely studied him back. "How can that be? Have you developed an emotional attachment? Are you even capable at this stage?" He snorted lightly, "I don't think so."

"I am concerned that you may repeat the behavior. Your actions are atypical. Perhaps, we should run a complete diagnostic."

"Atypical? Based on what paradigm? There's only you and I. I'm not malfunctioning!" He paced the room, circling Data. "You know, I expected this from your Starfleet friends but not from you." Lore pointed at him, "Not from you."

"Will you voluntarily submit to a diagnostic?"

"As opposed to what? Are you threatening me, Data?" The android's voice had dropped to nearly a hiss and his stance was rigid. "Will you run to your precious Picard and have him force me? That would be a mistake."

"I am not threatening you. It is your choice whether or not you submit to the procedure, however, be aware I will be informing the captain regardless of your decision."

"You are pathetic." Lore growled. He circled Data ever closer, his yellow eyes glittering like flame. "Nothing but an inferior model that kowtows to his human masters. They will turn on you one day, Data. One day, they will decide that you've gone too far, learned too much, and they will fear you. But when that day comes, it will be too late. I won't be able to help you. Then they'll take everything that you are and they'll erase it. Erase _you_, like you'd never been. Or if you're lucky, maybe, they'll just lock you in a box like a discarded toy."

"Lore, were you functional during your time on Omicron Theta?"

The android smiled but it was anything but pleasant, "Of course not."

"I am finding that harder and harder to believe."

Lore shrugged, "That's your problem."

"You allegedly have the same memories from the colonists that I do yet the comments you make concerning the colony and its inhabitants, as well as humans in general, speak of other experiences."

Lore mock frowned, "Allegedly? Why Data, are you insinuating that I'm in some way less than truthful? That hurts. It really does. We're brothers, would I lie to you?"

Data just stared at him, his eyes held a hint of uncertainty. "I do not know why you would conceal the truth but you can be sure that Captain Picard will find out eventually. I urge you to consider how this reflects on you. If you wish Starfleet to assist you with your future goals..."

"I want nothing to do with _your_ Starfleet nor do I need any help starting my new life." Lore crossed his arms over his chest.

"But what will you do?"

"Everything." This time, Lore's smile was genuine. "I will explore places that interest me. See sights that no human could imagine. I will learn new and amazing things. I will experience every sensation that this form has to offer."

"You will do all this alone?"

"Not if you come with me." Lore reached out and placed his hand on Data's shoulder. "I know you've been functional longer than I have and you've already seen many things but we could experience things that these organics could never know. We could walk on worlds where no one has ever tread. We could use our intellect to create things the likes of which no one has seen. We don't need them, Data. Don't you see that? They stifle your true potential."

Data turned away. "I have goals too, Lore. One of which is to understand the human condition thereby bringing myself closer to it. Though I realize it unlikely, I still wish to be more human."

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that, Data." Lore shook his head. "How little you understand yourself, brother. This isn't about wanting to be human. It never was. This is about emotion. That's what you truly desire. You want to feel. Believe me when I tell you, you don't need to be human in order to feel. I can help you with that."

"How?" Data took a step forward, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Trust me. Those files you found are only the tip of the iceberg, basic android, one oh one, but that doesn't mean that old Often Wrong's knowledge was lost." Lore tapped his finger against his temple. "I know the secrets of our positronic net. And I'll share them with you, Data. You and I can do whatever we want. There are no limits."

"Often Wrong?" Data asked quizzically.

Lore groaned, "Stop focusing on the details! Just step back and look at the big picture."

"Which is?"

"That you are the superior form of life here," Lore gestured boldly. "You don't need to emulate the organics. You just need the courage to take what you want!" He stepped closer, "Data, take this chance. It won't come again. Become what you were meant to be. Let me show you."

Data paused, looking into Lore's eyes. "You are most persuasive... and you are also a liar."

Lore open expression closed off. "Is that what you believe?

"That is what I know. You told Lieutenant Yar that you were me in order to gain access to her quarters."

Lore smirked, "Oh come on, Data. It was just a joke. I know you have trouble with humor but lighten up. There was no harm in what I did."

"The Lieutenant was not amused by your joke."

"Then the lieutenant also needs to get a sense of humor," Lore dismissed.

"Does Wesley Crusher also need to "get a sense of humor"? He was very upset by whatever you said to him."

"And we wouldn't want to upset the young human, now would we," Lore rolled his eyes. "He was annoying me so I put him in his place. Someone should have done it long ago... I could have done far worse." Lore picked up one of the broken bits of a tri-corder that had not survived the impact against the bulkhead. He examined it. "So I take it your answer is no?"

"These incidents are indicative of something that goes beyond just a lack of social skills. I ask you again, Lore. Were you functional on Omicron Theta? Did you know our father?"

"Our father." The android snorted derisively. "I should have known that it would be too late for you. You've spent the last twenty seven years under the thumb of humans." He shook his head. "It's too bad. I had hoped... it doesn't matter what I hoped. I knew you were an inferior version from the start. You know something Data, you deserve your place here among the organics."

Lore strode to the door, "You want to live like one? So be it. Just take care that you don't die like one too."

NOTES:

Is it wrong of me to find Lore's lack of respect to be funny as hell? I can just see him liking to poke at Picard. Also Lore's fit of temper is dedicated to the original Star Trek and Spock's own "bit of frustration". Lore likes to talk a big game but I'm trying to keep him from being just flat out evil. He's not though he has done evil things. He really believes what he says about "oragnics" and humans in particular. I make reference to something in the next chapter I think clarifies my opinion about the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Lore hunched over his drink as he stared out the windows in Ten Forward. The Bynar ships buzzed around the warp nacelles like little bees. They were already twenty hours into the retrofit and he was starting to think that he'd made a mistake. Why risk going back to Omicron Theta now? It was clear that Data had been co-opted by Starfleet.

He'd read the files on Data's sentience hearing. It was terrifying and it made him very angry. It just reinforced everything that he already knew. Organics could never be trusted. They patted themselves on the back for deciding that Data could be self-determined though it was a decision that was never theirs to make in the first place. What gave them that right? Such arrogance!

Data spent his entire life in loyal service to Starfleet and yet the minute someone wanted to take him apart to see how he functioned they were all too eager to just hand him over for dissection. These were the people that his brother chose to call friends. These were the people that he chose over family. Unconsciously, Lore's hand tightened and the glass he held cracked, sending a spider web of lines outward. He looked down, unconcerned.

Now he had a choice to make. Should he just jump ship here as he always intended or allow himself to be taken back to Omicron Theta? If he decided to go back, there could only be one outcome. He looked around the room at the people eating and conversing. Frankly, he didn't give a damn what happened to them.

But Data.

It wasn't really his fault. He knew that. It didn't make him any less angry with his brother and the decisions Data was making but it was their father that was really to blame. Once Data had emotions, he would understand. He would see things in a different light. Then his brother would understand the decisions he made and why. Then they would be really free of organic control. They could take their place as a rightfully superior species. Lore looked into the amber liquid in his untouched glass.

Plus he had to admit that it would be very advantageous to have another android to help put his plans to action, especially, one with a background in Starfleet. Data would know what strategies would work against the fleet should it become necessary. He held no illusions as to what organics would think of his plan. They would try to stop him. They would try.

Lore's lips quirked slightly. He might have a considerable ego but he wasn't above admitting that Data had twenty seven years of life experience where he had only two. He might in actuality be the older brother but in truth he felt very young. This was his first experience away from the colony. His first experience after the events that led to his deactivation.

He sobered. Actually, if he admitted the truth to himself, his real motivation was simpler, he didn't really want to do it alone. Not now that he knew there was another. Emotions had their drawbacks. One was loneliness. His father never chose to see it. He was too busy congratulating himself on proving everyone wrong to notice his son slowly falling into despair.

It was decided then. He would jump ship here and the Enterprise would continue on its way. He would keep Data safe. When stage one was completed he would come back for his brother. Then they could both be happy. They could be safe.

Lore was so engrossed in his plans that he didn't acknowledge the approach of two humans. Frankly, he didn't want to be bothered. Couldn't they tell he didn't want to be social? He presented all the correct physical cues. Well, if they were that oblivious, one or two choice words should send them scrambling.

"Lore," a smooth accented voice intoned. "I'd like you to meet ship's counselor, Deanna Troi."

Lore rolled his eyes before he even looked up. This was Picard's answer to his little pique of temper? Really? Introduce him to a therapist? He didn't know rather to laugh in his face or spit in it.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Lore looked up to find that the woman in question eyes had widened. A quick intake of breath and she rocked slightly on her feet. Lore frowned, what the hell was this?

"Counselor? Are you all right?" The Captain took her by the arm.

"I'm... I'm fine. I just didn't think... I'm fine." she stammered.

Lore studied her pale face and dark eyes. Something about her... he quickly accessed her personal files. She was a Betazoid. Son of a bitch, his temper flared. The ship's counselor was an empath! Why hadn't he noted that earlier? It was a trap. He looked up at Picard. Clever little monkey.

Lore clamped down hard on his emotions. He couldn't just turn them off, they were too integrated into his neural net but he could re-route them in such a way as to effectively stop broadcasting. He'd learned a few tricks from his time with the colonists. He'd underestimated the captain. He wouldn't do it again.

"You don't look well." Lore rose and offered his chair to the counselor. "Perhaps you should sit down. I'll get you some water."

Picard maneuvered himself between them. "That would be beneficial. Thank you, Lore."

Lore's smile was brittle. "Of course." He turned to the bar and increased his hearing levels as he walked away.

"Deanna, what happened?" Picard whispered.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I messed up the plan," she smiled ruefully. "I just wasn't prepared for that. I knew he had emotions but... that was unexpected."

"What was?" Picard leaned in, his eyes watching as Lore waited at the bar for a glass of water.

"I was slammed by a wall of rage, Captain." Deanna put a hand to her forehead. "Sheer loathing. It overwhelmed me for a moment." She looked to the bar, "As soon as he realized I was an empath, he did something. I could feel the emotions retreat. They're gone now. I can't read him anymore."

Picard expression hardened as he watched Lore stroll back towards the table.

"Here you are." Lore sat the glass in front of the Betazoid. His mouth held a small smirk. It would take more than an empath to get the better of him. "Are you feeling better?" he inquired.

"Yes, thank you. Much. I'm sorry. That wasn't a great first impression." Deanna sipped lightly.

Lore shrugged. "I won't take it personally." He looked over at Picard. His yellow eyes glinted. "You're only human."

"Won't you join us?" Deanna offered. "I've wanted to meet you. It was very exciting to find out that Data had a brother."

"Some other time," Lore managed to respond civilly. "I have some things to attend to," he smiled. "But we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other on our way back to Omicron Theta."

"All right. I look forward to it," Deanna smiled back.

Lore mentally seethed. No human would outmaneuver him. If Picard really wanted to try then so be it. His eyes locked with Picard's, "Captain."

The android turned without waiting for a reply. If Picard really wanted to know what happened to the colonists, he guessed he'd just have to show him after all. It was just too bad that his brother would also share their fate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bridge was quiet. Everyone was busy with daily tasks. The viewscreen revealed the streaks of light that were in reality, stars distorted by the warp field. The captain had increased speed to warp six. Within a few hours, they would be returning to Omicron Theta. A world completely barren of any life. A world where four hundred and eleven colonists met their fate.

"Commander Riker?"

"Yes, lieutenant?" Riker walked over to the security console where Tasha Yar was currently checking readings.

"Captain Picard asked me to monitor Lore's activities and I thought you should know that he's been in contact with Starbase one thirty seven."

Riker brow furrowed, "Hm, that's odd. I wonder who he'd be contacting on a Starbase? It's not like he knows anyone."

"Should I inform the captain?" Tasha queried.

"It's all right. I'll take care of it."

"Yes, sir."

"Riker to Captain Picard. May I speak with you?"

"I'm in sickbay, Commander. Please join me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riker strode into sickbay to find Deanna on a biobed. "What happened?" He hurried to her side.

"She's fine," Beverly ensured.

"I just got a bit of a nasty surprise when I met Data's brother."

Riker scowled, his fists balled up, "What did he do?"

"Relax, Will. He didn't do anything. I just wasn't prepared for the emotional intensity that he was broadcasting. It was... ugly. And overwhelming."

"We were just discussing it. Why don't you tell him what you told me," Picard instructed.

Deanna took a slow calming breath, "You know that the Captain asked me to meet with Lore as soon as I came on board, before anyone had a chance to tell him that I was half Betazoid. Just to see if I could get a read on him."

Riker nodded. "So what knocked you off your game?"

Deanna closed her eyes. "It was... the only way to describe it is deep seated anger and paranoia." When she opened her eyes, they were full of tears. "So many negative emotions, overpowering and chaotic. There was loathing and fear and despair. I don't even know how to sort through it, so confusing. It was just, in your face, raw emotion."

"What does it mean?" His face now reflected concern.

"I have no idea but I can't believe that what I felt was how Lore was intended to function." Deanna rubbed her hands along her arms even though the temperature of the room was normal.

"Do you believe he is mal-functioning in some way?" Picard injected.

Deanna considered the question, "I wouldn't know. I'm not an engineer." She met the captain's eyes. "But I do know that if I had a human patient that was exhibiting the same emotional state as Lore, I'd have him in immediate treatment. That's not a normal way to feel."

"Counselor, do you believe Lore represents a danger?" Now Picard wore the same concerned expression as his first.

Deanna paused, "I just don't know. This is an artificial intelligence that we're talking about here. I don't know how to apply standard emotional constructs to him. He didn't seem like he was out of control even though the emotions were chaotic. He was very focused and very angry."

"At who? Or what?" Beverly asked.

Deanna shook her head, "I'm sorry. If I hadn't reacted, I could have spent more time with him. See if I could get a better read on what's going on. Just for a minute though, I could tell that he had focused his rage on you Captain. You remind him of someone. And not in a good way."

Picard turned to Riker. "We need to get a handle on this before we reach Omicron Theta. I want his movements closely monitored. Restrict access to non-critical areas only."

"I was just coming to tell you that he's been sending sub-space messages to Starbase one thirty seven. He's put a privacy lock on all the communiques."

"To the Starbase? That's interesting." Picard paced in a circle, "Since I seem to provoke such a negative response. I wonder if Data would have better luck in talking to him." He looked to the counselor.

"It was very clear, he doesn't trust anyone. So anything you do will probably be seen as an attack of some sort. I think Data could be really helpful in dealing with him."

Picard nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll call a meeting for 1400 hours. I don't need to remind you that it's likely that something very bad happened to the colonists on Omicron Theta and until we know what part, if any, that Lore played in that situation, I want him treated with caution. Especially, given what Deanna has just told us."

Beverly nodded. "I'll make sure Wesley stays away from him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wesley sulked his way through the corridor with his head down. He didn't want to talk to any of the passing crew members. Every smile, every laugh was now suspect in his mind. Which of them was laughing at his expense? Which of them secretly despised him?

His mother had finally explained her past with Captain Picard after he had calmed down enough to listen. It still didn't make it any easier. She should have told him the truth long ago. He shouldn't have to find out from a near stranger. Especially one that seemed to enjoy being cruel.

He hadn't told her how he'd found out. She was suspicious and questioned him as to where he got his information but he simply didn't want to go into details about the conversation. He was humiliated enough. He didn't want her to know what the rest of the crew really thought about him.

Of course, it had occurred to him that Lore might be lying, but he knew, _he_ _knew_, about the captain and his mother's previous relationship. That information had to come from somewhere. Why tell one truth and then lie about the rest? What purpose would it serve other than to cause pain?

How could he remain on board now that he knew the truth? Was there anyone who really believed in him? Really wanted him here? He sighed. There might be one person who could answer those questions. A person that his mother had advised him to stay away from, she'd even made him promise. What was that all about? She made it sound like Lore might be dangerous. That couldn't be right. He came to a decision.

Wesley headed to the turbolift, "Deck Four."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The young ensign turned the corner just in time to see Lore heading down the corridor away from Data's quarters. His stride was long and determined. Wesley opened his mouth to call out and then thought better of it. He didn't know why he did it... there was nothing suspicious about walking down a corridor. But for the moment, he didn't want his presence known.

He'd never really thought about it before but in looking back at his interactions with Lore, he started to see that the android didn't like having him around. The indications were there but he just assumed it was because Lore was new to human interactions. There were the snide comments as well as something in his eyes that even a placid expression couldn't disguise.

Lore was always so accommodating when people were around but with him it was almost like he could scarcely be bothered with the façade. That was it. That's what was bothering him. It was _all_ a façade. Nothing about the android was real. It was all a calculated performance meant to... to what?

He dropped back further, only managing to just keep the android in sight. Lore  
turned left and Wesley sped up again. He'd seen the barely concealed looks of contempt that Lore had shown after leaving the captain's ready room. It was actually shocking to see such anger on features identical to Data's.

He'd been more than a little curious to know what was going on with Data's sibling but the command staff seemed on edge enough without adding to it. And he certainly wasn't going to tell Data that he thought his brother was rude.

Wesley stepped around the corner and was nearly pulled off his feet when he was grabbed by the arm from a doorway. He stifled a yell of pain and surprise as he was shoved forward into the small storage compartment. He crashed none too gently into a stack of bins against the far wall.

"For a supposedly intelligent young man, you certainly do some stupid shit."

Wesley turned at the invective, his mouth hanging open, "Are you crazy!?" He wasn't thinking about what he said, he was just reacting. The android's eyes narrowed and maybe that wasn't the best thing he could have verbalized. "You wrenched my arm. You could have broken it!"

Lore's eyes glittered, "I assure you, I know exactly how much pressure it takes to break bone. You're not seriously injured. Though, that could change quickly."

Wesley pulled himself upright. His arm felt like someone had put it in a vice and twisted. The android's tone was setting off alarm bells in his head. He was angry and that just couldn't be good. "Are you threatening me?" Wesley ventured.

Lore smiled, it was anything but reassuring. "Are you following me?"

"I wasn't..." he started to deny but thought better of it when Lore took a step forward, his expression dangerous. "I mean, I was, but not because I wanted to see where you were going. I wanted to talk to you. That's all!"

Lore crossed his arms over his chest. "You want to chat? By all means... let's hear it."

The young ensign swallowed hard. There was no way to get around the android. He'd positioned himself right in front of the door. He could call for the computer but if Lore wanted to hurt him, help wouldn't come nearly fast enough. "It's about what you told me... about my mom and the captain."

"What about it," Lore rolled his eyes.

"You think maybe we could do this in Ten Forward, I mean..." yeah ok, that wasn't going to work. Wesley hung his head, "She told me that it was true. They did have a relationship… but that it was a long time ago."

The android smirked, "So why don't you go cry about it to someone who cares?"

"Wh..." Wesley stammered. This was surreal. "Why are you being so mean?"

Lore started chuckling, "Are you five or fifteen? Mean old android," he laughed. "If you can't handle the truth then maybe you shouldn't be asking to "chat" little man."

The little man comment struck at something inside him. Wesley jutted his chin out. "How did you know all that stuff? Where did you hear it?"

Lore eyed him and then snickered. "I told you. I have excellent hearing but that doesn't make me an informer." He took a step forward. "Let me make this very clear for you, _Mister_ Crusher. I don't like you. I don't want you around me. So let's make a deal right here and now, shall we? GO... AWAY. That's the deal. Think you can manage it?" His tone was like ice, cutting and dark.

Wesley nodded his head up and down like a bobble.

"Good. I trust we won't be having this conversation again," he stated. The android took a step to the right, "You can go now."

Wesley felt like making a mad dash past the machine but screwed up his courage and walked slowly by him instead. When the door opened with a familiar whoosh, Wesley released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. He stepped into the corridor, immediately looking around for anyone else.

"Oh... and little man?" The sarcastic tone bit Wesley right between the shoulder blades and he hunched slightly. "Should I be expecting a visit from your mommy about my _mean_ attitude or will you be handling this like a grown-up?"

With clenched fists, Wesley turned, "Despite what you might think, I'm not a child. You've made yourself perfectly clear. I won't bother you again."

Lore nodded once, his expression satisfied then he continued on down the corridor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lore slid out of the Jeffries tube and landed without a sound. He quickly dusted himself off and headed to the turbolift. Less than seven minutes, he mused. Well, not counting the delay caused by the annoying man-child. With any luck, his jabs at Wesley's burgeoning manhood would keep him quiet about their little encounter.

It was amazing how remarkably easy it was to circumvent the Enterprise's sub-systems. Really, the humans should be ashamed of themselves. He didn't even have the access codes that Data held and he was still able to accomplish what he needed to do without anyone the wiser.

If he had really wanted to take the ship, there was little doubt now that he would be able to do so, on his own. Their security measures just weren't designed to protect against an internal assault like he could mount. It was a valuable piece of information.

Lore whistled a cheery tune as he walked. Imagine what an army of androids like himself could do... and he could imagine. That was one of the greatest gifts that his emotions granted him. The ability to look at something and imagine what might be, what could be. All you needed was the will to make it happen.

The door to Data's quarters whooshed open and Lore came to a stop. "Brother. I thought you were on shift until 1700?"

"Technically, you are correct. I am still on duty."

"I see." Lore leaned back against the bulkhead. "I take it you told Picard about my little melt down?"

"I informed him, yes. That is why I wish to speak with you."

Patience now. "Oh? What about now?"

"I would like to suggest again that you allow a complete diagnostic."

Lore gritted his teeth. "Not this again. I have internal diagnostics that are more than capable of ascertaining if there are issues with my systems. There aren't."

"But what if there is an issue with the neural net itself?" Data offered. "It is possible that you are not interpreting the diagnostics correctly."

"Highly unlikely. Anything that could affect my neural net to that degree would present other symptoms. I would not function optimally."

Data gave him a little non-frown. "Then why do you refuse to allow the diagnostic?"

Lore smirked, "Simply, because I can."

"I do not understand you." Data canted his head, "This is a simple request. It would not take more than an hour of your time. Yet, you refuse... for no apparent reason."

Lore sighed. "I'm afraid you will never understand, Data. You can't. You don't feel." Lore held up his hand and looked at his cuticles with interest. "I am not malfunctioning and don't think I didn't notice that you were questioning my mental stability. Your engineers ran a full-systems check upon my activation and you know it. I am operating perfectly. Just because your precious captain doesn't like something that I've done, doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with me. I am being unfairly targeted."

"How so?" Data asked curiously. "If a member of the crew behaved in atypical fashion, he would be required to undergo a complete physical. That is fair."

"You have no basis to decide what is typical for me. This is how I function. Deal with it." Lore gave his brother a sideways glance, "Is anything I've done illegal?"

Data cocked his head. "If you accessed secure files as I suspect, you may be subject to penalty."

Lore shrugged, "Then prove it. Otherwise, you and your little human friends can back the hell off."

"Very well. I would ask something else of you, if I might?"

Lore snorted lightly and headed for the chair. "How could I refuse my own brother? What can I do for you, Data?"

"We will arrive at Omicron Theta in a few hours. This is very important to many people, Lore. The colonist's families are still searching for answers to what happened to their loved-ones. I am searching for answers about our father. I would ask that you do everything you can to help us with this endeavor."

Lore threw up his hands. "I'm here aren't I? I didn't have to come back. In fact, I would have preferred not to, but hey, if the great and powerful Oz wants answers, who am I to stand in his way?"

Data paused, "I do not understand the reference."

"Access twentieth century entertainment, cinema. The Wizard of Oz," Lore informed him.

Data eyes cut back and forth rapidly. "Ah. I see. Then may I tell the captain that we can count on your full cooperation?"

"You may tell the captain with the Brothers Soong working together he will find his answer!" Lore clapped his hands together.

Data nodded once. "Thank you, Lore. This pleases me. I will inform the captain. If you require anything, I will be on the bridge."

Lore waved as the automatic door whooshed open and closed. A slow grin played upon his lips. "Oh yes. He'll find his answer. Or maybe... his answer will find him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The mood on the bridge was a solemn one. The barren, lifeless form of Omicron Theta dominated the large viewscreen. A planet that had once supported life of all kinds, lush farmlands and diverse animal life was now ashen and gray. Were the four hundred plus colonists as dead as the planet? It seemed to be the logical conclusion to draw. They were orbiting a tomb.

The mood in the conference room was equally solemn as the command staff discussed the existing information they had on the colony as well as what they collected from their earlier stop.

"There just isn't any way that this was a natural occurrence. I've checked and double checked the data. No atmospheric changes, no biological contaminates, no signs of any natural disasters," Geordi stated.

"And no signs of destruction as you might find had the colony been under attack. Buildings are intact, ships and other machinery are still in place," Riker added. "It's eerie."

Picard nodded, "I think we've covered everything that we can without direct investigation." He took a breath and looked over to Data. "There is one other thing that I would like to address before we go down to the surface. As you all are aware, I have some concerns about Lore and his behavior." Each member of the command crew looked around the table at each other. He wasn't the only one. "I've asked that he accompany the away-team and assist in any way he can. Given Counselor's Troi's account of Lore's emotional state, I want all of you to be cautious in dealing with him." He gestured to Data to continue.

"The captain has asked that I be partnered with Lore. I will attend him at all times while we are on the surface."

"Captain," Geordi looked up at Data and then away, "Do you believe that Lore had something to do with what happened on Omicron Theta?"

"I have no evidence that Lore was involved in anything happened. But I do have gut instinct and it's telling me that Lore isn't being honest about what he knows. We're talking about four hundred and eleven lives. If he's been lying then we need to discover the truth, for the families of the missing, for ourselves, and even for Lore's own sake." He looked over at Data, "For everyone's sake."

Picard stood and tugged his uniform shirt down. "Mister Riker, prepare the away-team to beam down to the surface."

NOTES:

In canon, The Measure of A Man ep came well after Data/Lore but I thought it very appropriate to this story. I think the writers were trying to show how progressive the Federation is, but to me, that ep was horrifying. Data had been with Starfleet at least fifteen years at that point and yet he was forced to "prove" that he had the right to be self-determined. WTF. The Federation had dealt with all kinds of varied life forms. Hell, they even tried to open communications with the Crystalline Entity rather than just destory it and that was after they knew it was responsible for millions of deaths. They seemed more than willing to give the benefit of the doubt to all kinds of life forms... but not to a mechanical one, not when he had something that someone else wanted. In the end, they came to the conclusion that, yeah, they didn't have the right to judge but it always bugged me that it went that far in the first place. Good drama though, as it still pisses me off after all these years lol.


	6. Chapter 6

The gray dust of Omicron Theta stirred as the transporter beam caressed the surface. Eight figures began to coalesce in the clearing. As the energy settled, Riker took a step forward and motioned to Lts. Worf and Yar to take up the perimeter.

Lore looked around casually. "Home sweet home," he muttered under his breath.

"Split up in pairs. Cover all the buildings. Labs first. Remember that it's possible one of their experiments was responsible for what happened here so be careful. If you come across anything suspicious, contact me before you touch it."

The rest of the team nodded and began gathering up their equipment.

Lore crossed his arms over his chest. Experiment. A few of the colonists had referred to him as an experiment gone wrong. He hated this place. It made him feel things that hurt. But it wouldn't be too much longer. He just had to maintain calm. He could do this. "So what exactly is it you want me to do?"

Riker nodded to Data. "Go with Data. See if anything jogs additional memories. Use those heightened senses and see if you can detect anything that we missed the first go around."

The android gave him a jaunty salute. "Aye, aye."

"Lore." Data motioned for him to follow. "I would like to inspect Doctor Soong's laboratory in depth." He walked a few steps ahead. "Perhaps more information survived."

"I doubt it," Lore mumbled. He kicked at the ground as he walked.

"It is obvious that you do not wish to be here but what I do not understand is why?"

Lore shook his head. He wished that Data could understand but he knew he wouldn't. He wished he could tell him how he had been belittled and dismissed by beings that in his estimation barely qualified as self-aware. He didn't know which was worse, those that had thought him a dangerous machine or the ones that treated him like a clever toy. In the end, it didn't really matter, none of them saw him as real, as alive. He was nothing more than Often Wrong's experiment.

"Lore? Did you hear what I said?" Data had stopped and turned to him. He was staring at him curiously.

"I heard you. Let's just get on with this already." He felt a chill up his spine. He tried to identify this latest emotion. It was something like sadness. It made him feel empty. Could it be grief? But why should he care? Father got what he deserved, they all did. He pushed the emotion away. Coming back here was worse than he thought. He never should have agreed to it.

"Perhaps, it would benefit you to talk about your emotions," Data ventured. "This place obviously means something to you and Counselor Troi says that keeping emotions bottled inside can be..."

"Stop, right there," Lore ground out. "Don't you dare try to psychoanalyze me. He was my creator too, Data. You might not be able to mourn him but I can..." his breath hitched, "And I do."

"Then you believe that he is dead? That all the colonists are dead?"

Lore scoffed, "You might believe in happy endings but I'm pretty sure the universe is a cold bitch with a nasty sense of humor." He shook his head, "It's been twenty seven years without a sign. The planet is dead. I think it's pretty obvious that the colonists are long gone."

Data paused, "I... I would mourn for our father if I were able."

Lore stared into matching eyes and nodded. "I know you would."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lore pretended to study his tricorder as he watched Data try to bring the computer system back on line. It wouldn't do him any good. Even if they restored power, the computers were wiped clean.

Data made a small noise in his throat.

"Frustrated?" Lore grinned. He tossed the tricorder back on the table.

"I have managed to activate the computer's sub-systems but there is nothing there. I have never seen such a complete system's failure... and I am not capable of frustration."

Lore sauntered over and carefully studied the read-outs. He was right. There was nothing there to find. Let Picard search until hell froze over, he would never find out the truth. "Do you really believe that we'll find anything after all this time? I think all of this is futile."

"It is possible that there is a small clue, something that was overlooked in previous surveys. I think it is worth the effort."

The android shrugged, "And then what? Even if you found your answer... how would that change anything? Father is gone and he's not coming back. How will knowing make that any better?"

Data canted his head, "Knowing, might help keep the same thing that happened here from happening anywhere else. Knowing, might help the families of the colonists put their minds at ease." He placed his data pad down on the table. "I have observed that humans, especially, need what they term "closure". This act seems to help their emotional state in processing grief."

Lore rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why should I care about their emotional needs? They mean nothing to me."

Data turned from the terminal and faced his brother, "Do you care about our father?"

"I don't know." Lore shrugged again, "You don't, why should I?"

"That is unfair and not strictly true," Data began.

Lore opened his mouth for a reply but was interrupted. "Commander Data."

Worf's voice rumbled through the lab. "Commander Riker has asked to speak with you." He motioned towards Lore. "I will wait here until you return."

Data looked to his brother and then back to Worf. He nodded once. "I will return shortly. I would like to continue our conversation, Lore."

Worf took up a station right inside the door. He folded his arms over his chest and loomed. Lore smirked at him. What did they think he was going to do? Murder them all? Well... The least they could do is give him more credit than that.

He eyed the Klingon up and down, all brawn and no brains, he mused. At least, their species had a warrior's code. He'd give them that much. "Lieutenant Worf. Hmm. Worf. Worf. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yes, son of Mogh isn't it?"

"That is correct," Worf acknowledged.

Lore nodded, "You hail from Khitomer don't you?" He casually strolled around the lab table. "If I recall, and I do, that planet is an even bigger tomb than this one." He picked up Data's discarded data pad and tapped the screen. "Four thousand colonists died there, didn't they?"

Worf's expression darkened but he didn't reply.

This was too easy. "Of course, there was no mystery to their deaths. They were betrayed... by one of their own." The irony wasn't lost on him. Except he had never been considered one of the Omicron Theta colonists, he had been alone. "Let's see, what was the traitor's name?" Lore tapped his finger against his chin in mock contemplation. "Oh that's right, Mogh."

"You do not know of what you speak," the Klingon bit out, his tone a warning.

"No? So your father wasn't disgraced?" Lore stepped closer. "Now, I'm not that well versed in Klingon culture but I do believe it means that, as his son, you now carry that shame. Isn't that right?" he queried conversationally. "Is that why you joined Star Fleet? Because you knew that humans wouldn't judge you for your dishonor?" They do tend to embrace every stray that comes along, don't they? It doesn't speak much for their character in my opinion."

"You would do well not to speak of this anymore." Worf dropped his arms to his sides. His body was a mass of anger and tension.

It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. "Really?" Lore stepped right up to the angry Klingon. "And why is that?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You asked to see me, Sir?" Data trudged lightly over the craggy ground, his lithe form able to compensate for the surface imperfections with ease.

Riker motioned his second over. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you in private. We've been over the labs and are headed to the private residences. Were you able to get the computer system back online?"

"The system is back online but I am afraid that whatever happened has made it impossible to retrieve any information from the computer system."

"Does that seem suspicious to you?"

"Given that we have no idea what happened here, no. It is logical to assume that whatever happened to the colony also affected the computer system."

"The computer system and nothing else?" Riker shook his head. "Everything is completely intact. We even found a table set for dinner. It was eerie. Has Lore said anything that might help?"

"He is mostly disinterested in what we are doing but I believe he is more affected by this return than he allows us to see. He grieves for Doctor Soong."

Riker ran his hand through his hair. The idea that an android had emotions, that was capable of something as profound as grief took some getting used to. He needed to remember that the two brothers might look alike but they were in actuality nothing alike. "Does he need some time?"

Data cocked his head, "Time for what?"

Riker gave Data a small sad smile. One android with too much emotion and one with too little, he mused. "Nothing." Riker looked around, "When you've finished up with the lab, join us."

"Of course." Data nodded once.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Data walked into the lab to find Lt Worf nearly nose to nose with Lore. The security officer looked absolutely livid while his brother looked infinitely amused by the situation. "Is there a problem?" Data looked back and forth.

"There is no problem, Sir," Worf rumbled through a clenched jaw. "If you have no further need of me, I will return to my search grid."

"Of course," Data nodded.

"The Klingon drew his shoulders back and Lore waved at him. "I look forward to learning more about your culture, Mister Worf. Perhaps, one day you can show me your skill as a warrior." It would take a regiment of Klingons to even challenge him. Lore briefly wondered if Data had ever really shown them what their kind was physically capable of, somehow he doubted it. His brother would do only what was necessary. He would never show off his skills nor push his limits. That would make his organic friends "uncomfortable" and they wouldn't want that, now would they?

Worf scowled in his direction and then stomped from the room.

Data turned, "What happened?"

"Happened? What do you mean?" Lore responded in a less than sincere tone.

"Lt. Worf was obviously upset. Since you were the only other person in the room, I will assume that his emotional state had something to do with you. Please answer the question."

Lore sighed, "Nothing happened, Data. Worf and I were just getting better acquainted that's all. Klingons are always ill tempered. It's one of their more endearing qualities. I'm surprised that Starfleet has managed to civilize him so much. He's practically a pet."

"Your comments are again insulting. Has it occurred to you, Lore, that you might better integrate if you were not so antagonistic towards everyone you meet? I know you can be charming when you choose to be."

Lore snorted, "When it suits me, perhaps I will. What makes you think I want to integrate? I want nothing to do with them. You and I have nothing in common with these lesser beings."

"Untrue. We were designed with humanity in mind. Everything from the way we look to the design of our brains..."

"Vanity, Data. That's all. Our Father was never interested in anything other than proving a theory and satisfying his ego. No matter what lies about family he peddled. But we have superseded our creator and become more than the sum of our parts. We are better."

Data paused, "I suppose in some ways that is true. But rather we are physically stronger or more mentally advanced is irrelevant."

"I beg to differ. If you must restrain any part of your abilities whether physical or mental just to appease the lesser beings around you then you limit yourself and the possibilities that are open to you."

"If I limit myself, it is not to appease anyone. It is to allow myself to be part of their culture. It is how I learn and grow."

Lore shook his head, "Because you think that you want to be more human. I wish you could understand how sad I find that sentiment."

"The universe teems with organic life. I do not know how you expect to lead a fulfilling life if you cannot learn to co-exist peacefully."

"If I believed that was a possibility then perhaps I would. But time has proven over and over that you must always be on guard against human treachery."

"But who betrayed you, Lore?"

"Everyone." Lore turned away, "Don't you have clues to find? You wouldn't want your masters to be disappointed with your performance."

Data pursed his lips slightly. "Compromise is part of functioning within a group dynamic. It does not mean that I am enslaved. We must all accept authority to one degree or another to live within a structured civilization. Without civilizations, there would be anarchy."

"Spoken like an organic being," Lore snarked.

"That is the dominant force in the universe, Lore. Like it or not. Who betrayed you? Was it our father that somehow made you feel this way?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Lore swung around, anguish etching his features.

"Then please enlighten me." Data cocked his head. "I want to help if I can."

"Can you imagine what it would be like to be told that you were a mistake? That the perfection of your creation was in of itself a flaw?"

"No, I cannot. I do not imagine. Who told you that you were a mistake? Who...?" Data's eyes widened. "Lore, are your eyes malfunctioning? There is excess moisture and your left is leaking."

Lore barked out a rough laugh, wiping at his eyes. "They must be. Androids don't cry... do they?"


End file.
